Fanmade Skatoony Episodes
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: These are fanmade Skatoony episodes I made in honor of the original Skatoony. (Note, it says Cartoon X overs because Skatoony isn't on the list, and there are gonna be guest characters from not just Total Drama and Jimmy Two Shoes. And, the boss is Tony EagleEyes.) (Rated T just in case.)
1. Episode 1: Critter Quizzin

**In this first episode, what was planning to be a perfect episode of Skatoony, is going to because an entire episode of panic when the studio has unexpected visitors, and one of them is a contestant! Can Chud and The Earl keep everything in check and prevent these visitors from harming anyone? (Note, these visitors may seem familiar to South Park fans. Anyways, enjoy)**

* * *

In the green block, was a boy with short Hazel hair named Jake. In the blue box, was a girl with long black hair named Sandra, in the pink box, was a boy with medium blonde hair named Tommy. In the yellow box, was a white-furred yeti (Mr. Yomp), in the purple box, was a man with a shining Q on his head (Kevin Quizzin), and in the red box, was a deer wearing a pink scarf. (Who'll become clear.)

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where kids and toons compete for prizes!" The announcer announced. "Now, keep your eyes on the two keepers of the prize, Chud Chudders!"

Chud rode into the studio on a motorcycle. He stopped it and said: "Hey there, folks! Has anyone seen my glasses?"

"And, The Earl!" The announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Said The Earl.

Chud climbed down from the motorcycle.

"Whatda you say, Earl?" Asked Chud.

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to: Jake, Mr. Yomp, Sandra, Kevin Quizzin, Tommy and D-D-D-."

Earl began to stammer when he saw the certain pink scarf wearing Deer, in the red box.

"D-D-Deery?" He finished.

"What's wrong, Earl?" Chud asked.

"Uh, Ch-Chud?" Earl asked. "Are you not familiar with that Deer?"

"No." Said Chud. "Why?"

"There are no reasons to be afraid of me, or my friends in the audience." Said Deery. "We came to this game show to win in honour of our lord and saviour. Hail Sa-"

She would of been able to finish her sentence, if a loud, firm voice didn't interrupt her.

"CHUDDERS!" Boomed the voice.

"Oh jeez." Said Chud. "What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony walked over to Chud. He did not look happy.

"Whose idea was it to invite that Deer onto the show?!" He asked, sternly.

"Is there a problem, human?" Deery asked. She tried to look innocent.

"A problem? Of course there's a problem!" Tony exclaimed. "I know all about you and your friends!"

The other critters were in the audience.

"So, what's the problem?" Chud asked.

Tony explained the 'problem' and the critters' 'secret' which caused the entire audience to quickly move away from them.

"And I don't want to see any violence on this show!" Tony exclaimed.

"Awww." Said the critters, simultaneously.

"And as for you!" Tony turned to Chud. "If I see any violence on this show, you're seeing the end of your job! Now get on with it!"

Tony walked away, into his office.

"Sheesh. What a loudmouth." Chud said. "Now, listen up while I run through the rules of the game!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed The Earl.

"All you've gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds." Chud explained. "We're gonna knock two of you out of the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"An Apple iPhone 7!" The Earl explained.

The crowd cheered.

"It'll be mine! All mine!" Kevin said, quickly. "It'll be mine because I'm the greatest quizzer of all!"

"You need to calm down." Sandra said to him.

"The human girl is correct." Said Mr. Yomp. "You are acting crazy."

"You're all acting crazy!" Chud exclaimed. "Now settle down so we can play:"

**Bang On Or Bogus**

"Now listen up, freckle farts." Chud explained. "I'm gonna say a bunch of silly stuff. Some of them are facts, some of them aren't. All you've gotta do decide what's **Bang On **true, and what's **Bogus**ly false. So, if you think they're true, you shout:"

"Bang On!" The contestants exclaimed.

"And if you think they're false, you shout?:" Chud asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants exclaimed.

"You got it!" Chud replied. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until everyone in the audience sit back down near Deery's critter friends."

One of the shaking audience members reluctantly sat next to them.

"And off we go!" Said Chud. "Thanos snapped out half the population to solve dehydration."

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

"Bogus!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "YouTubers should subscribe to KingMaxieJacob Forever, and turn on all post notifications!"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"Bang On!" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"You got it!" Chud exclaimed. "Reading was the most popular form of entertainment in the 1950s."

**Buzz!**

"Mr. Yomp!"

"Bogus!" He guessed.

**Fart noise!**

"Incorrect!" Chud exclaimed. "The Earth is round, not flat."

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

"Bang On!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Said Chud. "Pluto is still a planet."

**Buzz!**

"Kevin Quizzin."

"Bogus!" He guessed. "Pluto is no longer a planet."

**Ding!**

"That is correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In the U.K., Zootopia is called Zootropolis."

**Buzz!**

"Sandra!"

"Bang On!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"It is Bang On!" Chud exclaimed. "How are we doing, Earl."

Almost all of the audience have returned to their original seats.

"We're nearly out of time!" Earl exclaimed.

"Bang On or Bogus? Ostriches are the only birds that cannot fly." Chud said

**Buzz!**

"Jake!"

"Bang On!" He guessed.

**Fart noise!**

"It's Bogus!" Chud exclaimed. "DaddyOFive and MommyOFive are good parents."

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"Bogus!" Tommy guessed.

**Ding**

"Rightaroony!" Chud exclaimed. "And I think..."

All the audience have returned to their normal seats.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud finished.

"And it's time to start sending people home!" The Earl added.

**Final scores:**

**Deery: 2**

**Tommy: 2**

**Sandra: 1**

**Kevin: 1**

**Jake: 0**

**Mr. Yomp: 0**

"Tommy, you are... Through!" Chud exclaimed.

"Whew!" Tommy sighed of relief.

"Deery, you are... Through to round two!" Chud announced.

"That brings out the most relieved in me! Well and true!" She exclaimed.

"Yay!" The other critters exclaimed.

"Sandra is... Safe." Chud exclaimed.

Sandra cheered to herself.

"Jake, Kevin, one of you is through." Chud said. "And that is: Kevin!"

"Of course I'd be me!" Kevin exclaimed. "I'm the greatest quizzed who ever lived, ever will live and..."

"Alright already!" Chud exclaimed. "Sorry Jake and Mr. Yomp, but with you being our lowest scorers, you are both Outta Here! Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! Yeah!**

So, Jake and Mr. Yomp were ejected into the Sweaty Sock Factory.

"Okay." Chud said. "Now that that's settled, let's play Alpha..."

"CHUDDERS!" Boomed the voice from earlier.

"Oh no." Chud said. "What now, Tony?"

"Why haven't the audience got protective gear to protect themselves from those critters?!" Tony asked, with heat in his voice.

"Because you never gave them out, Tony." Chud explained.

Tony hands Chud some weapons and armour.

"Well, looks like you're going to do so!" Tony exclaimed. "Do it or you're fired!"

Tony walked back to his office.

"O-okay, Tony." Chud said, sighing.

Chud went to pass the weapons and armour to the audience. The Earl walked to the place Chud was.

"I guess I'm taking over now." He said. "Now let's play:"

**Alphabet Soup**

"Now, this is how the challenge goes." The Earl explained. "I'm gonna ask some questions, the answer will always be a letter of the alphabet. To get a point, just pick out a letter from the bowl in front of you, and bash that buzzer. The two top scorers go through to round three, the other two go through the roof. And you have as long as it takes for Chud to pass out the protective gear to the audience."

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chud said.

"Let's play!" Earl exclaimed. "What's something you can see in the beginning of April and in the middle of May?"

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

She was holding the letter 'A' in the teeth.

**Ding!**

"A is correct!" Earl exclaimed. "Which letter comes before Ray and Men?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"X!" He guessed, holding the letter 'X'.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Earl exclaimed. "Fill in the blank: blank and A."

**Buzz!**

"Kevin!"

"Q! Not B, or Z, or G, or E!" Kevin shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct, but calm down." Earl said. "This letter has two of it in the word: Seed."

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

She held the letter E.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Said The Earl. "Which letter is in the middle of the word: Fox?"

**Ding!**

"Deery!"

She held the letter O.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Earl exclaimed.

"Who do you think she got it from?" Asked Foxy from the audience.

"She got it from her brain." Earl replied. "Which letter does the word: Drum, start with?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"D!" Tommy guessed, holding the letter D.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Earl said. "How you doing, Chud?"

"Almost done!" He replied.

"Alright." Earl replied. "Which letter is known as an upside down M?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"W!" Tommy guessed, holding the letter W.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Earl answered. "What is the lowest school grade you can get?"

**Buzz!**

"Welcome to the game, Sandra."

"E?" She guessed, holding the letter E.

**Fart noise.**

"Incorrect, it's F." Earl answered. "What is the 13th letter of..?"

"Finished!" Chud exclaimed before Earl could finish.

"And that's the end of the round!" Earl exclaimed.

**Final scores:**

**Deery: 3**

**Tommy: 3**

**Sandra: 0**

**Kevin: 1**

"And after that round, we're saying goodbye to..." Chud said. "Sandra and Kevin! Hit it, Earl!"

**You're Outta Here! Yeah!**

So, Sandra and Kevin Quizzin were ejected into the Sweaty Sock Factory.

"Deery, Tommy, you two are our final two contestants." Said Chud.

"That's wonderful!" Deery exclaimed. "And no worries if I don't win the next game, because if I don't, me and my friends shall way lasts to the entire Skatoony studio."

"Huh?" Chud asked. "Uh, lets take a break. We'll be back after the break to see Tommy and Deery quiz it out to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and have the chance to win an iPhone 7. Only on Skatoony!"

* * *

**After the commercial:**

"Welcome back to Skatoony, noodle noses." Chud greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna go through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and the chance to win an amazing iPhone 7. Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's a Kid V Toon between Tommy and Deery." Earl answered.

The audience (except for the critters) were holding signs supporting Tommy and cheering for him.

"Now, let me see if I can get this straight." Chud said. "If we let Deery win, she takes the iPhone 7 and she, and the other critters leave us in peace. But, if Tommy wins, Deery and her critter friends will destroy the entire studio and still take the iPhone 7. Is that right, Deery?"

"Why, of course it is, Chuddy." Deery answered, she tried to sound innocent.

The audience gasped of horror. Then, the signs they were holding had Tommy crossed out, and had Deery in their places, and the audience began cheering for Deery.

"Chud! I have an idea!" Earl exclaimed.

"What is it?" Chud asked.

Earl whispered his plan into Chud's ear.

"Oh! Great idea, Earl!" Chud exclaimed. "Alright you two, let's play a game of:"

**Mince Pie Roulette**

"Oh, are these mince pies?" Deery asked. "I just love mince pies!"

"Well, they are pies, but not mince ones." Chud explained. "Okay, Beetle Butts, listen up to the rules. I'm gonna ask some general knowledge questions. All you've gotta do is buzz in when you know the answer. If you get it right, your opponent has to eat one of the nasty pies in front of them"

"Or else they lose a point." Earl added.

"But, get the questions wrong, and you're the one who has to eat a nasty pie." Chud continued.

"Or else you lose a point." Earl added.

"Yep." Chud agreed. "One point per correct answer. The winner goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, the loser doesn't. And we play until Deery's friends are too disgusted to do any sort of evil."

"Come on, y'all. Why you gotta affect us?" Squirrely asked.

"I think you know why." Chud asked. "Now we're off! Which country is known as The Mother Continent?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"Africa?" Tommy guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Deery, you gotta eat a pie."

Deery took a bite out of one of the pies.

"Ew! That one's infected with maggots!" Chud exclaimed.

Deery shuddered.

"T-this is unnatural!" She exclaimed.

"Clam it, Bambi!" Said Chud. "What has bigger quills? Hedgehogs or Porcupines?"

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

"Porcupines!" Deery said, she sounded grossed out from the Pie she ate.

"I'm over here!" Porcupiney called.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Tommy, your turn."

Tommy picked out a Pie, and bit it.

"Blergh! That one has earwax in it!" Chud exclaimed.

Tommy looked disgusted.

"In the Three Little Pigs, what was the animal who tried to eat the pigs?" Chud asked.

**Buzz!**

"Deery!"

"A wolf." She guessed

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Eat a pie, Tommy."

Tommy reluctantly took a pie, and ate it.

"Ew!" Chud exclaimed. "That one had a tapeworm in it!"

"Golly, this is getting too much for me!" Beavery exclaimed.

"It's working!" Chud exclaimed. "In which classic video game did Mario debut in?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy.

"Donkey Kong." Tommy said, still disgusted from the pies.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Deery, you've gotta..."

"D-don't remind me!" Deery shouted, interrupting Chud. She ate a pie.

"And that on is dog droppings flavoured!" Chud exclaimed.

"C-come on, y'all!" Squarely exclaimed. "This is getting too much!"

"We're nearly out of time, and the scores are tied at two!" Chud exclaimed. "Next question, Hawaiian pizzas have hand and what?"

**Buzz!**

"Tommy!"

"Pineapple." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Deery, are you able to eat another pie?"

"Ugh! I'm not eating anymore of these pies!" She exclaimed.

"I don't blame you." Earl said to her. "These pies are nasty! Blergh!"

"Well, that means you lose a point, I'm afraid." Chud said.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Suit yourself." Chud said. "And I think..."

"Ooooh, you really got my stomach turning!" Porcupiney exclaimed.

"You got me grossed out." Beary added.

"You fellers ever seen a fox be sick?" Foxy asked. "Because that's what you'll see if this game continues!"

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud exclaimed.

**Final scores:**

**Tommy: 3**

**Deery: 1**

Deery jumped from her block.

"Deery, you did well." Chud said. "But, with the lowest score of one, You're Outta Here!"

"I don't care anymore." She said. "I'm too disgusted to do any evil anymore! I need to sit down."

"Well, your friends are over there." He directed.

Deery went to where the other critters are sitting.

"Finally." Chud said. "Now that that's taken care of, let's play:"

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge**

"Tommy, you made it through a yeti, a psycho and a talking deer with a dark secret, now you must face The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge." Chud said. "You've got ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Do it, and you win yourself a fantastic iPhone 7. If not, you're leaving here with nothing but the bad taste of bad pies in your mouth. How do you feel?"

"Confident." Tommy replied.

"Good." Chud said. "Now, of you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly and I'll move on. Ready?"

"Let's go!" The Earl exclaimed.

"How many sides does an octagon have?" Asked Chud.

"Eight." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In The Jungle Book, what animal is Shere Kahn?"

"Tiger." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Name a spotted animal you can find in Africa."

"Pass." Tommy said.

**Fart noise!**

"You could've said Leopard or Cheetah." Chud said. "What's bigger? A Rabbit or a Hare?"

"A Hare." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct." Chud said. "What's something you can cook to make S'mores."

"Marshmallows." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "What does PC stand for?"

"Programmed Computer?" Tommy asked.

**Fart Noise!**

"No! Personal Computer!" Chud exclaimed. "What are the names of certain parents you see a lot of stories of on Reddit?"

"Entitled Parents." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Stop the clock! Alright, Tommy, you're halfway through your Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. In Fourty Five seconds, you've managed to score Five points. But Earl is willing to help you out with:"

**Earl's Halfway Deal**

"Hey, Tommy." Earl said. "How you feeling?"

"Alright." Tommy said.

"Well, in Fourty Five seconds, you've managed to score Five points." Earl said. "So, I'm willing to offer you Two extra points, taking your score up to Seven. But, if you accept, I'm also gonna take away Twenty of your remaining Fourty Five seconds. That'll leave you Twenty Five seconds to score Three points. So, what do you say? Deal?"

"I'll take it!" Tommy announced.

"Alright, Tommy." Chud said. "You now have Twenty Five seconds to score Three points. Your timer starts NOW! In which body part do you wear braces?"

"Teeth." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "True or false, Lions are carnivores?"

"True." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "How many months have 28 days?"

"All of them." Tommy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And that's it! You've done it!"

"Yeah!" Tommy exclaimed.

"With Ten points in under Ninety Seconds, you are this weeks Skatoony Champion, and winner of the Apple iPhone 7!"

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

"W-well done, Tommy." Deery stammered. "You earned that iPhone."

She began dry heaving from the pies she ate.

"Well, that's it for this week, Freezy Foots. But, we'll be back for more Kid Vs Toon quizzing coming your way real soon on:"

**SKATOONY!**

(Next episode coming soon.)


	2. Episode 2: Cheaters Never Prosper

**In**** this next episode: When TJ becomes a contestant on Skatoony, Tony is adamant to have him win. Can Chud and The Earl stop Tony from helping TJ get to/win The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge?**

**(Note, this episode was originally gonna be called 'Skatoony Lottery' but after I got to the first YOU'RE OUTTA HERE part, I saved the story and closed the app to write the song lyrics on safari. But when safari opened, it already opened on previous progress I made on that episode. I refreshed it, but it didn't change. When I reopened the app, the progress I made was deleted for some reason. So, upset about this, I fully deleted the entire chapter, and made this story instead. Enjoy)**

**(Note 2: this chapter will contain the same contestants, challenges and prize as the original chapter (would of) had.)**

* * *

In the green box, was a boy with short hazel hair, and glasses (Elvis). In the pink box, was a girl with long ginger hair (Katherine). In the blue box, was a girl with medium and spiky black hair (Deloris). in the yellow box, was a gazelle with short antlers and blue eyes (Violet). In the red box, was a large pink rabbit with crocked yellow teeth and chocolate around it's mouth (Easter Bunny). And in the purple box, was a boy who looked like a certain boss of a certain game show (TJ).

"Welcome to Skatoony!" The Announcer said. "The show where kids and toons compete for prizes! Now, tighten your bow, for the hosts of the show: Chud Chudders!"

Chud came down into the studio by parachute.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Asked Chud on the way down.

"And The Earl!" The Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

Chud took off his parachute and said: "Whatta ya say, Earl?"

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to: Elvis, Easter Bunny, Katherine, TJ, Deloris and Violet."

"W-w-wait!" Chud exclaimed. "Violet, how did you get back from Africa?"

"Don't worry about it." Violet replied.

"CHUDDERS!" Boomed Tony. "Haven't you noticed my nephew is on the show?"

Then, Tony noticed Violet.

"Ah! The gazelle from when I opened the zoo!" He exclaimed. "I suppose you've come crawling back?"

"Not exactly." Violet replied.

"Whatever!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hi, Uncle!" TJ shouted. "I'm on Skatoony! Again!"

"Hey, TJ!" Tony replied. "I see you!"

Then, Tony glared at Chud.

"Now, listen Chudders, TJ has never won a Skatoony game! So, I want that to change! You better hope he wins this! Now get on with it!" He demanded before heading to his office.

"Sheesh!" Chud said. "Well, now listen up to the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds, we're gonna knock two of you out of the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A Nintendo Switch!" Earl announced.

"I want it!" TJ shouted. "I want that Switch!"

"And you're bound to get that Switch!" Tony yelled from his office. "Right, Chudders?"

"Uh, Yeah." Chud replied, slowly.

"Oh no you don't!" Easter Bunny exclaimed, hyper from all the chocolate. "I'm gonna win that Switch because I'm the Easter Bunny!"

"Well," Chud said. "we'll just see who wins it at the end. In the meantime, let's play:"

**Bang On Or Bogus**

"Okay, Twister Toes, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements. Some of them are true."

"Bang On." Earl said.

"Some others are a bunch of baloney." Chud continued.

"Bogus." Earl added.

"When you think the statements are true, you buzz in and shout?" Chud asked.

"Bang On!" The contestants shouted.

"And when you think the statements are false, you buzz in and shout?" Chud asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants exclaimed.

"You got it!" Chud exclaimed. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off the show, and we play until The Skeleton Crew run out of darts to throw at that dartboard with a picture of DaddyOFive on it.

"Yo man, he's got this coming! Ba-do!" Said T-Bone.

"And we're off!" Chud exclaimed. "Lightning can strike the same place twice."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"Bang On." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" He said. "Fireworks were invented in America."

**Buzz**

"Katherine!"

"Bang On?" She asked.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bogus!" Chud exclaimed. "Both Nicholas Cage and Michael Jackson were married to the same woman."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

"Uhh..." TJ said, then he noticed Tony holding a sign that said 'Bang On'.

"Bang On!" TJ exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pennies cost more to make than they are worth."

**Buzz!**

"Deloris!"

"Bang On?" She asked.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Antarctica is the only continent without a McDonalds."

**Buzz!**

"Easter Bunny!"

"Bogus! Bogus! Bogus! Bogus!" Easter Bunny guessed, very quickly.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect, It's Bang On." Chud explained. "America is the most populated country."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"Bogus." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Italy is in Northern Europe."

**Buzz!**

"Elvis!"

"Bogus?" He asked,

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Sonic The Hedgehog's real first name is Ogilvie."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony was holding the same 'Bang On' sign.

"Bang On!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Russia has a larger area than Pluto."

**Buzz!**

"Deloris!"

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Raccoons are the only animals that can spread rabies."

**Buzz!**

"Katherine!"

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bogus!" Chud exclaimed. "How you three doing?"

The Skeleton Crew were almost out of darts, but Tony snuck up with a container full of darts, and emptied the entire container into their dart bowl.

"Come on, TJ! I just bought you some time!" He shouted.

"A group of Leopards is called a leap." Chid said.

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"Bang On." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "There are land animals faster than Cheetahs."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony was holding another sign with 'Bogus' written on it.

"Bogus!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Koala bears are actual bears."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony was holding the same 'Bogus' sign.

"Bogus!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaims. "The Thirteenth letter of..."

"Yo, man! We out of darts!" Announced T-Bone.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final scores:**

**TJ: 4**

**Violet: 3**

**Deloris: 2**

**Elvis: 1**

**Easter Bunny: 0**

**Katherine: 0**

"And at the end of that round, we're saying goodbye to: Easter Bunny and Katherine!" Chud announced. "With the lowest score of zero each, you are both **Outta Here! **Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing but, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go but, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town 'cause, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

So, Katherine and Easter Bunny were rejected into a Dentists Convention.

"Hey, Uncle!" TJ shouted. "I'm winning Skatoony!"

"That's great to know!" Tony shouted. "And you'd better keep winning, or SOMEONE'S getting fired!"

"Uhh, sure, Tony." Chud said. "Alright, now that Katherine and Easter Bunny are gone, let's play:"

**Quick Pic Picking!**

"Okay, Tangy Tongues, let's run through the rules, I'm gonna describe an animal, buzz in if you can guess what animal I'm describing. But, if you get it wrong, you're frozen out for the rest of the question." Chud explained. "One point per correct question. The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until The DangerGrid Of Doom has finished charging."

The Earl plugged a charger into TDGOD and it showed a picture of 0% battery.

"And we're off!" Chud exclaimed. "I have multiple types like: Grizzly, Panda, Polar and Koala."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"A bear." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, I fly South for the Winter."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony held up a picture of a duck.

"A Duck!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, I am smelly."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

"It's you, Chud! Stupid!" TJ shouted.

**Fart Noise!**

"Nope, you're frozen out." Chud said. "And there's no need to be hurtful!"

Then, Chud quietly said 'brat', he said it quietly in case Tony would hear him.

"Anyways, I have stripes down my back."

**Buzz!**

"Elvis!"

"A Tiger?" He asked.

**Fart Noise.**

"Nope, you're frozen out too." Chud said. "Next, I have a huge tail."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"A Skunk." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, I have antlers."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony held up a picture of a deer.

"A Deer!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, I am man's best friend."

**Buzz!**

"Deloris!"

"A Dog!" She exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, someone wrote a song about what sound I make."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"A Fox." She said. "I heard that song backstage."

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And how interesting. Next, I at times get mistaken for a rabbit."

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

Tony held up a picture of a Hare, with the word 'Hare' underneath it.

"A Hare!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed.

The battery showed 75%.

"It looks like we're nearly out of time!" Chud announced. "Next, I am the king of the Jungle."

**Buzz!**

"Elvis!"

"A Lion!" He exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correctumundo!" Chud exclaimed. "Next, I can be found in rivers. I have long jaws and sharp teeth."

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"A Crocodile." She said. "I saw some of those back in Africa."

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And I think..."

The battery showed 100%.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final score:**

**Violet: 4**

**TJ: 3**

**Deloris: 1**

**Elvis: 1**

"Wow!" Chud exclaimed. "It looks like Skatoony is having it's first Toon vs. Toon showdown because Violet and TJ are through to round three!"

"Yeah!" TJ shouted. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna beat this stupid gazelle!"

"Wow, real mature." Violet replied.

"That means Elvis and Deloris are both **Outta Here! **Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

Deloris and Elvis were ejected into The Dentists Convention.

"Okay, that's it for the first part of Skatoony, but make sure you stick around to see TJ and Violet quiz it out in round three to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and have the chance to win a Nintendo Switch." Chud said. "So, glue your feet to the floor and come back for more in the frantic final rounds of SKATOONY!"

* * *

(After the commercial...)

Violet has moved to the Blue Box.

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Hamster Heads, we're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna get the chance to be this week's Skatoony champion, and win a fantastic Nintendo Switch!" Chud announced. "Who've we got left, Earl?"

"It's our very first Toon V Toon finals with Violet and TJ." Earl replied.

"And my fearless nephew is going to win this!" Tony said.

"Well, Tony." Chud said. "Let's see how fearless TJ is when he and Violet Quiz it out in:"

**The DangerGrid Of Doom!**

The lights began to short circut and the sounds of thunder and lightening could be heard as The DangerGrid Of Doom approached.

"Uh, hello, DangerGrid Of Doom." Chud said, nervously.

"**Greetings, all!**"DangerGrid said. "**I have come to do my challenge!**"

"That's good to know." Chud said. "Now, listen to the rules, I'm gonna ask some general knowledge questions, all you've gotta do is buzz in when you know the answer. Get it right, and you get to pick a nasty surprise for your opponent. Get it wrong, and your opponent gets to pick a nasty pick for you! The winner goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. The loser doesn't."

"And I just know my wonderful nephew is gonna..." Tony said, and he would've been able to finish his sentence, if The Earl didn't push him into a closet, and barricade the door.

"That'll stop him from cheating." Earl said.

"Hey! Open this door!" Tony shouted, banging on the door.

"Now, we play until Tony manages to escape from his 'trap'." Chud said. "Now let begin! True or false, KingMaxieJacob Forever is an awesome Youtuber?"

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"True." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square for TJ!"

"Number nine." She said.

"**Minus two points!**" DangerGrid announced.

"What?!" TJ exclaimed.

"Too bad, TJ." Chud said. "Next question, how many cards in a deck of cards?"

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

"Fifty Two!" He shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square!"

"Six!" TJ shouted.

"**Raw sewage!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

Violet was squirted with raw sewage.

"Ugh, nasty!" Chud exclaimed. "How many days are in a leap year?"

**Buzz!**

"Violet, it's your call!"

"Three hundred and sixty six." She answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct, way to go!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square for TJ!"

"Ten." Violet said.

"**Bear vomit!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

TJ was squirted with bear vomit.

"Bleargh!" He shouted.

"Gross!" Chud exclaimed. "In which American State will you find Brooklyn and The Statue of Liberty?"

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"New York." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square, Violet."

"Number five." Violet chose.

"**Bonk!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

"Bonk?" TJ asked. "What the kick is a...?"

He would've been able to finish if a boxing glove connected to a spring hadn't bonked him on the head.

"That's a bonk." Chud said. "Which video game involves using guns and working for the military?"

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

"Call of Duty!" TJ shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "Pick a square."

"Three!" TJ shouted.

"**Minus one point!**" DangerGrid announced.

"Too bad, Violet." Chud said. "Which famous cartoon icon has square pants?"

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"SpongeBob." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "Pick a square."

"**Pick four! Pick four! PICK FOUR!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

"Four." Violet said.

"**Angry bees!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

TJ was trying to swat away the angry bees.

"How many letters in the alphabet?" Chud asked.

**Buzz!**

"TJ!"

TJ swatted the last bee, he was covered in bee sting marks.

"Twenty Six!" He shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square for Violet!"

"Number one!" TJ shouted.

"**Squid ink!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

Violet was squirted with squid ink.

"Chudders!" Tony boomed. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

One of the door barricades fell off from Tony's banging.

"Looks like we're almost done!" Chud announced. "What was the name of the band who wrote 'We Will Rock You' and 'We Are The Champions'?"

**Buzz!**

"Violet!"

"Queen." She said. "I heard their music before. They are true musicians."

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square!"

"Seven." She said.

"**Minus three points!**" DangerGrid exclaimed.

"Next question." Chud said. "How many days in a fort...?"

The closet door burst open. And there was Tony. His face was red with rage.

"CHUDDERS!" He shouted. "YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET?!"

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final score:**

**Violet: 4**

**TJ: -3**

"And at the end of that round," Chud said, "I can reveal that the one going to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is: Violet!"

"What?!" Shouted TJ.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Tony, louder.

"TJ, you're a very naughty boy, and with the lowest score, **You're Outta Here!** Hit it, Earl!'

**You're Outta Here!**

TJ was ejected into The Dentists Convention.

"You locked me in a closet, now you get rid of my nephew?!" Tony said, with heat in his voice. "You're fired, Chudders!"

"Fired?!" Exclaimed Chud, surprised that Tony sacked him just because Chud was only doing his job as the quiz show host.

"You're firing him just because he was doing his job?" Violet asked. "Seriously?"

"Stay out of this!" Tony exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"No!" Violet exclaimed. "You listen to me, because I've got a few words for you! Firing Chud for doing his job just proves what kind of person you truly are!"

"Why are you talking about?" Tony asked.

**(The following moment is a 'reason you suck' speech delivered by Violet and directed to Tony. When the reason you suck speech is over, write in the reviews if you think Violet went too far, or if you think Tony deserved what Violet is about to say. So, here you go.)**

"You, sir are the worst human I have ever met!" Violet exclaimed. "You are selfish, greedy and stubborn! I can see the resemblance between you and TJ, because TJ is a spoilt brat, just like you! And what's more, you only opened a zoo just to kill the animals and take their fur?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you even think for a second about how the animals feel? Humans trespassing in their natural habitat and kidnapping them for barbaric reasons?! You probably didn't even stop for a second to consider that! I hope it was worth probably tramutaising the animals you captured for your zoo for your own selfish gains! To add insult to injury, you barely give a single crap about your workers despite all the effort they do to improve your show! The show that gets you, and them, money. Money that pays your bills, money that is used to pay your amenities, money that buys you food and drink, and money that keeps a roof over your head and keeps you from living on the side of the street! Also, I hope you never have any children of your own! Ever! Because I already KNOW that you would make an awful parent! You'd be setting bad examples for each of them! The way I see it, in the future, you're gonna end up a worn-out has been that no one could or even would love! Your Granny probably pretends to love you because she feels sorry for you! She feels sorry for you because every human woman in the world has, and always will reject you because you are nothing more than an arrogant swine who needs to change his ways! Now, here's what you're going to do. You're gonna reinstate Chud because it wasn't even him who locked you in the closet! Earl did! And don't even think about firing Earl for it because he did what he felt like he had to do! You kept helping TJ cheat just so he can win Skatoony for the first time! But it'll never happen! Because just like you, he is a greedy, bratty, spoilt, pain in the behind! Now, you're gonna rehire Chud and tell all your friends the wrongness of animal poaching! And, I'm warning you now, you disrespectful schmuck! If you EVER try to kill, skin, capture or do ANY negative thing to ANY wild and non-wild animal again, so help me, I use my back legs to double kick BOTH your knees SO hard, you'll be in too much pain to even crawl on your hands! Do I make myself clear, Mr. EagleEyes?!"

Tony was too stunned to even move after that speech Violet gave. He, Tony EagleEyes, just got put in his place by a talking Gazelle from Africa?

"B-but TJ..." Tony stammered.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Violet interrupted.

"Y-yes." Tony said, admitting defeat. "Chud, you're unfired."

"Good!" Violet said. "Now, go spread the word!"

Tony sadly turned and walked away.

"But-!" Tony said.

Violet pointed to the exit. Tony sadly walked to and through the exit door.

**(End of 'reason you suck' speech. Let me know in the reviews if you think Violet went too far, or if she didn't.)**

"Whoa." Chud said. "I've never seen Tony like that before. Chud said. Thanks for saving my job, Violet."

"Don't mention it." Violet replied. "Someone had to put him in his place."

"Well," Chud said. "I think it's time to play:"

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Violet, you are our first official toon to make it here." Chud said. "You went through chocoholic bunnies, the big boss' nephew and even put said big boss in his place. Now, you must take on The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! You've got ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a Nintendo Switch! Fail, and you're leaving with nothing but a bunch of sludge on your face. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'll do well." Violet answered.

"Okay, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly and I'll move on. Ready?"

"Let's go!" Earl exclaimed.

"How many sides on an octagon?" Chud asked.

"Eight." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud said. "Super, cereal and dinner are all types of what?"

"Hero?" Violet guessed.

**Fart Noise**

"No, bowl!" Chud exclaimed. "Who were the two main characters of the Nativity story?"

"Mary and Joesph." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In which year did Albert Einstein die?"

"1995." Violet answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "What is the largest planet in the solar system."

"Saturn?" Violet guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Jupiter!" Chud exclaimed. "How many states are in the United States?"

"Fifty." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Which popular film franchaise made films like Lady and The Tramp, Beauty and The Beast, Aladdin and The Jungle Book?"

"Disney." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Stop the clock!"

**Score so far: 5**

"Okay, Violet." Chud said. "You're halfway through The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. In fourth five seconds, you've managed to score five points. But, Earl is willing to help you out with:"

**Earl's Halfway Deal**

"Violet, so far you scored five points." Earl said. "So, I'm willing to offer you two extra points, taking your score up to seven. But, if you accept, I'm also gonna take away Twenty of your remaining Fourty Five seconds! That'll leave you Twenty Five seconds to score Three points! So, we got a deal?"

"I'll take it." Violet announced.

"Alright, Violet, you now have Twenty Five seconds to score Three points." Chud said. "Starting now! What will you be wearing if you wore your birthday suit?"

"Nothing at all." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "How many years in a decade?"

"Ten." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "True or false, the electric chair was invented by a dentist."

"True." Violet said.

**Ding!**

"Correct! And you've done it!" Chud exclaimed. "With Ten points in under Ninety seconds, you are this week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the Nintendo Switch!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed The Earl.

Violet smiled proudly.

"So, you're saying we shouldn't poach animals anymore?" A poacher asked Tony.

"That's correct." Tony answered, still stunned from the speech Violet gave him.

"Well, that's it for this episode of Skatoony, Tinkle Toes." Chud said. "But, we'll be back for some more Kid V Toon quizzing coming your way real soon on:"

**SKATOONY!**

**(Next episode coming soon.)**


	3. Episode 3: Openly Innocent (Part 1)

**In this next episode, Tony is falsely accused of illegal animal poaching and trespassing on a private animal sanctuary. But Chud and The Earl know it wasn't him. However, if Tony is found guilty, he'll be sentenced to six years in jail and Skatoony will be shut down forever. It's up to Chud, The Earl and the contestants to clear Tony's name. Will they be able to prove Tony's innocence, or will the Judge throw the book at him?**

**(Note 1: All toon characters in this episode will be Open Season characters.)**

**(Note 2: To NeverLander852, if you're wondering why Violet won the last episode and not one of the kids, it's because for this fanfiction, there is one Skatoony rule I'm going to change: It won't just be the kids who make it to The Quiz Champ Challenge because in the main show, that always happens, so the toons are going to be getting a chance in The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. And that's why Violet won the last episode. Now that that's settled, let's begin.)**

* * *

In the green box, was a girl with medium ginger hair named Lucia, in the blue box was a boy with long Blonde hair named Freddy, in the pink box was a girl with short black hair named Lucy, in the red box, was a certain 900 pond grizzly bear (Boog), in the yellow box, was a certain doe without horns (Giselle), and in the purple box, was a deer with one stub where one of his horns should be and the other antler is short (Elliott).

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where kids and toons compete for prizes!" The announcer announced. "Now, give a hand for the guys who are different in size, Chud Chudders!"

Chud rode a horse into the studio.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" He asked.

"And The Earl!" The Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" The Earl exclaimed.

Chud climbed down from the horse and asked "Watta ya say, Earl?"

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to: Lucia, Boog, Lucy, Giselle, Freddy and Elliott."

"Hey, don't some of these contestants seem familiar, somehow?" Chud asked.

"You ever seen any of my shows?" Boot asked.

"You had shows?" Chud asked.

Before anyone else could do or say anything, sirens could be heard from outside. At first, they assumed they were ambulance sirens, but then police officers bursts into the studio.

"ShowTown Police Department! Open up!" One of the officers shouted.

Chud, The Earl, and the contestants hand their hands in the air.

"Where's Tony EagleEyes?!" One of the officers demanded.

"He-he's in his office!" Chud stammered.

Meanwhile, in his office, Tony was relaxing in his arm chair. Then, he heard the noise and looked out his window.

"What the heck is going on out there?" He asked.

Suddenly, the officers burst his office door open, and crowded him. Tony had his hands up as soon as they came in.

"Tony EagleEyes, you're under arrest!" One of the officers stated.

"W-what would be the charges?" He asked.

"Trespassing on private property and illegal animal poaching." The officer replied. "You snuck into a private animal sanctuary last night, and poached some of the animals there. We have video evidence."

"B-but I never did those things!" Tony protested. "I was at a bowling game last night."

"Yeah, yeah!" The officer replied. "Tell it to the judge, EagleEyes!"

Despite his protests, Tony was cuffed and taken out of his office.

"CHUDDERS!" He shouted.

Chud and Earl rushed over.

"What's going on?" Asked Chud.

"Mr. Chudders and Mr. Earl, your boss is under arrest for trespassing on a private animal sanctuary and illegal animal poaching. We caught him on tape doing this last night. He's going downtown." One of the officers explained.

"Hey, he never did those things!" Earl protested. "We were playing bowling last night!"

"What's Tony looking at if he doesn't prove his innocence?" Chud asked.

"He's looking at six years in prison." The officer explained. "Also, Skatoony will be closed forever."

"CLOSED FOREVER?!" Chud and Earl exclaimed, simultaneously.

"That's right." The officer replied. "I would start looking at the job papers if I was either of you."

And so, Tony was taken away and put into a police cruiser. As he was being taken away, he shouted: "Chudders! You'd better get me out of this!"

"Oh no!" Chud exclaimed. "This is terrible! If Skatoony is shut down, I'll have to leave ShowTown and go back to my old job at the circus! I don't wanna work at the circus!"

"Yeah! And I'll have to move back in with my strict Mom and Dad!" Earl added. "They're loco! They don't like my curly hair, they have a strict healthy food only rule, they don't want me owning a phone in case I 'talk to people they don't approve of me talk no to', and they don't like the fact that I'm friends with Chud because he's an 'excessive geek boy'! Not to mention, they would enforce a strict curfew where I can't go outside before, during or even after dark!"

"It's been nice working with you, Earl." Chud said, emotionally.

"You too, Chud buddy." Earl replied.

The two then embraced, emotionally.

"Hold it!" Elliott shouted. "You don't have to go back to the circus or move back in with your parents!"

"Elliott's right!" Giselle agreed. "If you claim your boss is innocent, and if he's on trail, go to the courthouse and defend him!"

"Yeah!" Blog replied. "I'm sure bowling alleys have security tapes, you can use those tapes as evidence to keep him out of jail and keep you two employed."

"That's a great idea!" Chud exclaimed. "We have a tape from last night, a trophy and Earl's new bowling ball! Let's get those things and get to that courthouse."

They gathered up the evidence, and placed them into The Skatoony truck. Chud was carrying the Quiz block to the truck as well.

"Now, listen up to the rules of the game." Chud said.

"All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds. We're gonna knock two of you out of the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A Sony PSP!" Earl replied.

The Quiz block was on the truck, and the truck was on the way to the courthouse.

"Alright," Chud said. "While we're off to the courthouse to save Tony, and our jobs, let's play:"

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, hippy hips, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements to you. Some are true, Bang On, some are false, Bogus. When you think the statements are true, you buzz in and shout:"

"Bang On!" The contestants exclaimed.

"And, if you think they're false, you buzz in and shout:" Chud added.

"Bogus!" The contestants exclaimed.

"You got it!" Chud said. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until we reach the courthouse!"

It showed a map from the Skatoony studio to the courthouse.

"Let's play!" Earl exclaimed.

"If you sneeze while holding an eye open, your eye is likely to pop out." Chud said.

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Bang On!" He shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Skin is the largest organ."

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"Bang On?" She asked.

**Ding!**

"You got it!" Chud exclaimed. "The sun is actually a planet."

**Buzz!**

"Elliott!"

"Bang On!" He exclaimed

**Fart Noise!**

"Seriously?" Chud said. "It's Bogus! Breaking Bad was rejected many times."

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Bang On!" He shouted.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Chud said. "The year the Titanic sank was 1912."

**Buzz!**

"Lucy!"

"Bang On?" She asked.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Bambi was not a deer, but a gazelle."

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Bogus!" He exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Chocolate was once used as currency."

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Bang On?" He asked.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "One of the poshest restaurants in England sells Bacon and Egg Ice Cream."

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm going to guess Bang On." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed.

"What?" Elliott said. "I've never heard of Bacon and Egg Ice Cream."

The truck went past an Ice Cream stand that was giving out free Bacon and Egg Ice Creams. Earl got one.

"Oh." Elliott said.

"Come to Daddy." Earl said, brining the Ice Cream closer to his face.

"Anyway." Chud said. "All carrots are orange."

**Buzz!**

"Lucia."

"Bang On?" She asked.

**Fart Noise.**

"Incorrect." Chud said. "Raw eels can be directly eaten."

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud said. "Fortune Cookies were made in China."

**Buzz!**

"Lucy!"

"Bogus." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And it looks like we're nearly there. Radishes have more water than watermelons."

**Buzz!**

"Lucia!"

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Apples can float."

**Buzz!**

"Elliott!"

"Bogus!" He said.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bang On!" Chud said. "Ketchup was used as medicine in the early 1900's."

**Buzz!**

"Lucy!"

"Bang On." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And I think..."

The truck arrived at the courthouse.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final scores:**

**Freddy: 2**

**Boog: 3**

**Lucia: 1**

**Giselle: 2**

**Lucy: 3**

**Elliott: 0**

"And after that round I gotta say: Freddy is through, Boog is through, Lucy is through, Giselle is through, but Lucia is outta here!" Chud announced.

"Ha-Ha!" Elliott jeered. "You're out!"

"I don't know why you're laughing Elliott, because you're the rounds lowest scorer with zero!" Chud said. "That means, you are also outta here!"

"What?!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Well dude, it's your own fault." Boog said. "Since when was the sun a planet?"

"Don't worry, Elliott." Giselle reassured. "Either me, or Boog will win for you."

"Nice reassurance, Giselle." Chud said. "But still, Lucia and Elliott, our two lowest scorers are both **Outta Here! **Hit it, Earl."

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

The two lowest scorers were ejected into the 'Brussel Sprout SuperStore'.

"Alright, let's get this quizblock into the courthouse." Chud said.

After a while, they somehow got it in. (Don't ask how, it's both Skatoony and FanFiction logic.)

"Hello." Chud greeted the person at a booth. "We're here for the trail of Tony EagleEyes."

"Oh, sure." The person replied. "His trial shall begin shortly."

"You won't be saving anyone, Chudders!" Said a familiar voice.

Chud, Earl and the contestants turned and, to Chud and Earl's surprise, it was none other than Heddily Diddly Dee.

"Heddily?!" Exclaimed Chud." What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine!" Heddily replied. "As soon as you lot are out of the picture, I will buy the Skatoony studio! But just as you know, I didn't do this alone!"

Then, to Giselle's and Boog's horror, a familiar figured stepped in, who turned out to be non other than: Shaw!

"Remember me, Goldilocks?" Shaw asked.

"Shaw!" Boog exclaimed.

"You know this guy?" Earl asked.

"He ransacked our forest and tried to kill us!" Giselle explained. "Especially Boog!"

"Yes! My new friend here helped me hatch a plot to destroy you, and the animals as well." Heddily explained. "See, last night, Shaw snuck into, and poached animals in a private animals sanctuary. Afterwards, we edited the security camera footage but putting Tony's head on Shaw's body to make sure it looked like Tony committed the crimes and go to jail, so Skatoony would be shut down, so none of the animals could win the prize! It was all part of our diabolical plan! See you in court, Chudders."

The two real culprits high fived and walked off.

"Well," Chud said. "While we wait for Tony's trial to begin, let's play:"

**Wear In The World?**

"Okay, Hippo Heads, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna ask some questions and the answer will always be either: Wales, Africa or Brazil. Those three hats in front of you represent each Country. When you think you know the answer, put on the respective hat, and bash that buzzer. Remember, the answer is what you wear, not what you say. One point per correct answer, the two lowest scorers get the boot, and you have as long as it takes for Tony's trial to begin. Let's go! In which country do you go on safaris?"

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"Africa." She said, wearing the Africa hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In which country do you find exotic birds?"

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Brazil!" He said, wearing the Brazil hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Which country symbolises dragons?"

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Wales." He said, wearing the Wales hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In which country would you find giant forests?"

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Africa?" He guessed, wearing the Africa hat.

**Fart Noise!**

"Wrong, it was Brazil." Chud said. "In which country would you find people speaking Welsh?"

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"Wales." She said, wearing the Wales hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In which country would you find most lions?"

**Buzz!**

"Lucy!"

"Africa." She said, wearing the Africa hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Spix Macaws can be found in this country."

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Brazil?" He guessed, wearing the Brazil hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "In which country will you find the Congo?"

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"Brazil." She said, wearing the Brazil hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time! Finish this song lyric: I bless the rains down in where?"

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Africa." He said, wearing the Africa hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Which country celebrates St. Davids day?"

**Buzz!**

"Boog!"

"Wales?" He guessed, wearing the Wales hat.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "And I think..."

"This court is now in session! The owners of the private animals sanctuary vs. Tony EagleEyes!"

"And that's the end of the round!" Exclaimed Chud.

**Final scores:**

**Giselle: 3**

**Freddy: 3**

**Boog: 2**

**Lucy: 1**

"And after that rounds, I gotta say the two contestants who are through to round three are: Freddy and Giselle!"

"Aw man!" Boog exclaimed. "I'm out! Elliott's gonna be disappointed!"

"Don't worry, Boog. I'll win it for both of you." Giselle reassured.

"Well done for the reassurance, Giselle." Chud said. "But as for Boog and Lucy:"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

The two rejectees were ejected into the Brussel Sprout SuperStore.

Chud, Earl, Tony and the contestants were in the courtroom.

"Tony EagleEyes, you are accused of trespassing on private property and illegally poaching animals." The Judge stated. "How do you plead?"

"I plead Not Guilty, your honour." Tony replied.

"You may call your first witness." The Judge stated.

"I would like to call Chud Chudders to the stand." Tony said.

After Chud was sworn in,

"Mr. Chudders, can you tell the court about your boss?" Asked the Bailiff.

"Before I do, may I please say something?" Asked Chud.

"Very well." The Judge said.

"Thank you, your honour." Chud said. What I wanna say is: that's it for the first part of Skatoony, but come back after the break to see Tony's trail, as well as Freddy and Giselle quizzing it out in round three to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and have the chance to win a fantastic Sony PSP. Only on:"

**Skatoony!**

* * *

**I've decided to make this chapter a two parter, and I would like to say some things. **

**The contestants, challenges and prizes are decided through Wheel Decide, sometimes I decided them myself. On the Woodland Critter episode, I used Wheel Decide to choose which Critter goes on the show, and it landed on Deery.**

**For this chapter, I handpicked the challenges and contestants, but used Wheel Decide for the prize. I come up with the names for the kids myself, I also used Wheel Decide to see if either Freddy or Giselle win round three, but I'm not gonna say who wins.**

**Now, about Violet winning last chapter, I noticed that in the main show, the kid always wins (also, as pointed out by NeverLander852) so, I've decided to change that rule so toons go through, too. **

**Anyways, see you in part 2.**


	4. Episode 3: Openly Innocent Part 2

**Previously, Tony was arrested on the charges of trespassing on a private animal sanctuary and illegally poaching the animals. If he is found guilty, he will be sent to prison for six years and Skatoony will be closed forever. What's more, Chud will have to go back to his old job working at the circus, while The Earl will have to move back in with his parents. Can these crisises be avoided?**

* * *

(After the commercial...)

"Welcome back to Skatoony, fudgey fingers." Chud greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna go through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and have the chance to win a fantastic Sony PSP! Who have we got left, Earl?"

"It's an all action final with Freddy and Giselle!" Earl announced.

"But first, we've got Tony's trial to continue." Chud said. "So, let's get to it."

"Now, Mr. Chudders," The Bailiff said. "Can you tell the court about your boss?"

"I can." Chud said. "Tony is... Tony is..."

"Mr. Chudders, please hurry." The Judge said.

"Tony is quite a boss." Chud said. "He runs the show with an iron fist. He always knows how to put on a great show."

"But, Mr. Chudders, does Tony love animals?" The plaintiff lawyer asked, with Neddily and Shaw snickering on the plaintiff block.

"I'm sure he does." Chud replied.

"But, do you remember when Tony opened that zoo?" The plaintiff lawyer asked.

"Yes." Chud said.

"And are you aware that Tony took the animals from their rightful homes and wanted to sell their fur?" The plaintiff lawyer asked.

"Y-yes." Chud said, slowly.

"I rest my case." The plaintiff judge said. "Thank you, Mr. Chudders. No more questions."

Chud returned to the defendant stand.

"Looks like we're doomed, Earl." Child whispered to him.

"Looks like I'll have to move back in with Mom and Dad." Earl replied.

"You can't move back in with your parents!" Child exclaimed. "Wait, about your microphone..."

"What about it?" Earl asked.

Chud whispered his plan to Earl.

"Great idea, Chud buddy!" Earl exclaimed. "Your honour, I would like to take the stand!"

"Objection!" Heddily shouted. "You can't just request to take the stand!"

"Objection Overruled!" The judge exclaimed. "Very well, Mr. Earl, you may take the stand."

After Earl was sworn in...

"Now, Mr. Earl, would you care to explain why you requested to take the stand?" Asked the Plaintiff lawyer.

"Yes I do." Earl answered. "I have evidence that Tony is innocent."

"Objection!" Shaw exclaimed. "There's no way that he could have evidence to prove Tony's innocence! He's been caught on camera!"

"If he claims to have evidence, than he must have some." Stated The Judge. "Objection OverRuled!"

Shaw began grumbling to himself.

"Now, Mr. Earl, please present your evidence." The Judge said. "But, I warn you, lying under oath can and will result in serious consequences."

Earl showed his microphone, and pressed a button on it. The button he pressed was a recording button, it said:

**"Yes! My new friend here helped me hatch a plot to destroy you, and the animals as well. See, last night, Shaw snuck into, and poached animals in a private animals sanctuary. Afterwards, we edited the security camera footage but putting Tony's head on Shaw's body to make sure it looked like Tony committed the crimes and go to jail, so Skatoony would be shut down, so none of the animals could win the prize! It was all part of our diabolical plan! See you in court, Chudders."**

There was a moment of silence in the Courtroom.

"Uhh, Objection?" Heddily said, nervously.

"B-But, I don't understand." The Judge said. "The video tape."

"Your honour, may we see the video footage?" Chud asked.

They were showed the video footage.

"Your honour, if I may point out, this video was edited." Chud stated. "If I move this Tony head, look, it's Shaw! Shaw trespassed in the animal sanctuary, poached the animals, and tried to frame Tony for the crime! And Heddily was in on it so Skatoony would be shut down, and Heddily would buy the studio and reopen Skatoony with him as the host! Do you two admit it?"

Shaw and Heddily both look like they've seen a ghost. There was an eruption of commotions throughout the courtroom.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Order in the court!" The Judge exclaimed. "Guards, arrest those two criminals and lock them away immediately!"

Police guards ran over to, and began cuffing Shaw and Heddily.

"H-hey! Get your hands off us!" Heddily exclaimed. "You can't arrest us!"

"Well, thanks a lot, Chud!" Shaw exclaimed. "The human empire is doomed! How will we protect ourselves from the animals now? The animals are gonna conquer the entire human race because of you!"

Despite their protests, Heddily and Shaw we're taken away in cuffs.

"Well, has the Jury reached a decision?" The Judge asked.

"We have, your honour." One member of the Jury replied.

"Wait!" Chud exclaimed. "Before you say your decision, do we have time for a game of:?"

**Hoo Flung Dung!**

"Who invited this gorilla into the courtroom?" Asked The Judge. "But very well. You may play this game."

"Freddy, Giselle, listen up to the rules." Chud said. "Hoo here is going to paint some pictures for you, when you think he knows what he's painting, buzz in and guess."

"Uhh, I don't think that's paint." Giselle said, nervously.

"Well, you'd be right." Chud said. "One point per correct answer, the highest scorer goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and we play until Hoo runs out of... paint."

"Let's go!" Earl exclaimed.

Hoo threw the first handful of 'paint' at the canvas. It showed a small stump.

**Splat!**

A blob of the 'paint' landed on the bridge of Giselle's nose and on Freddy's shirt. The picture updated, the stump was longer.

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"A tree!" She exclaimed, avoiding the 'paint' splats.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. The stump was longer, and had leaves on top of it.

Hoo threw the next 'paint' blob at the canvas. The picture showed a long, rugby ball-like tail. The next 'paint' blob showed the tail connected to a rear, and at the bottom, two dog-like legs and paws.

**Buzz!  
**

"Freddy!"

"A dog?" He guessed.

"Does that tail look like a dog's tail?" Chud asked.

"Uh, a Fox?" Freddy guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. The canvas revealed the Fox's head and face.

Hoo threw the next blob at the canvas. It showed a pole with a base at the bottom.

**Splat!**

The 'paint' splatter on Giselle's muzzle.

The next splat made the pole longer.

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"A microphone!" She exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Stated Chud, as the next splat showed the microphone on the top of the pole.

The next splat showed four tentacles on the left side of the canvas, the second one showed four more tentacles on the right.

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"An Octopus!" She shouted, as a 'paint' splat landed on her forehead.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud, as the next splat showed the Octopus' head and face.

The next splat showed a little face with a pointy nose.

**Splat!**

A 'paint' splat hit Freddy on where his chest is.

The next splat showed a bunch of tiny quills connected on the left of the picture's head.

**Buzz!**

"Freddy!"

"Hedgehog!" Freddy shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Stated Chud, as the next fling showed the creature's legs and feet.

The next fling showed the head and face of an animal with large antlers.

**Splat!**

A 'paint' blob splatter on Giselle's muzzle.

The next 'paint' fling added a front area, and two legs to the picture.

**Buzz!**

"Giselle!"

"A deer!" She shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed, as the next fling added a back area, and two more legs.

"Ugh!" Hoo exclaimed. "Hoo all out of paint."

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final score:**

**Giselle: 4**

**Freddy: 2**

**(Now, as mention earlier, I used Wheel Decide to decide who wins this. So, Giselle may classify as a toon, but the wheel has spoken. Also, to NeverLander852, you predicted how Chud and Earl proved Tony's innocence! Well done! Also, you said you were bewildered that Earl has strict parents. Well, I decided to give him that feature for this storyline. Pretty creative, right? Also, do you think Violet went too far with her 'reason you suck' speech to Tony delivered in the previous episode?)**

"And, at the end of that round the one going through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is: Giselle!" Chud announced.

"Well played, Freddy." Giselle said.

"You too." Freddy replied.

"Fair sportsmanship." Chud said. "But, Freddy, with you as our lowest scorer, I'm afraid:"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

Freddy was ejected into The Brussel Sprout SuperStore.

**Bang!**

"Has the Jury come to a decision?" Asked The Judge.

"We have, your Honour." One member of The Jury said. "We, the Jury, find the defendant, Tony EagleEyes, not guilty."

"Well, that's fair for me." Said The Judge. "This court finds the defendant, Tony EagleEyes..."

**NOT GUILTY!**

**Bang!**

"And with that, court is now adjourned." Said The Judge.

(Outside the courtroom:)

"Haha!" Exclaimed Tony. "I'm NOT going to jail!"

"Jeez, you're welcome, Tony." Said Chud, with slight annoyance. "Anyways, Giselle, it's time for you to play:"

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Giselle, you helped prove mine, and Earl's boss' innocence in court, now, you must defeat The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge." Chud said. "To do so, you have ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Do so, and you win yourself a fantastic Sony PSP! If not, the only prize you leave with is the smell of Hoo's 'paint'. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but hopeful." Giselle replied.

"Good, now, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Chud said.

"Let's go!" Earl exclaimed.

"In the periodic table, what symbol is Gold?" Asked Chud.

"G?" Giselle asked.

**Fart Noise!**

"Au!" Exclaimed Chud. "How many U's are in the word: Egg?"

"Two." Giselle said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Aside from stars, what else do you put on top of a Christmas tree?"

"An Angel." Giselle said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Flu shots protect you from what?"

"The Flu." Giselle said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "True or False, DaddyOFive is an innocent man."

"Definitely False!" Giselle exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "True or False, The author of Watership Down also made The Animals Of Farthing Wood."

"False." Giselle said,

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Which famous YouTuber has the initials SML?"

"Super Mario Logan." Giselle said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Stop the clock!"

**Points so far: 6**

"Okay, Giselle, you're halfway through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge." Chud announced. "In fourty five seconds, you've managed to score six points. But, Earl is willing to help you out with:"

**Earl's Halfway Deal**

"Hey, Giselle, so far, you've scored six points." Earl said. "So, I'm willing to offer you two extra point, taking your score up to eight. But, if you accept, I'm also gonna take away fifteen of your remaining fourty five seconds. That'll leave you thirty seconds to score two points. So, we have a deal?"

"I'll take it!" Giselle announced.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Alright, Giselle, you now have thirty seconds to score two points." Announced Chud. "Good luck. How many sides On are on a dice?"

"Six." Giselle answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What type of creature is Mr. Krabs?"

"A krab?" Asked Giselle.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and that's it, you've done it!" Exclaimed Chud.

"I-I did?" Asked Giselle.

"Yes, Giselle. With ten points in under ninety seconds, you are this week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the Sony PSP!"

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

"Oh, wow. This is amazing." Giselle said. "I actually won."

(Meanwhile, in jail.)

"No! The animals are going to take over the humans!" Shaw exclaimed, as he and Headily are still sitting in prison.

"Oh, shut up!" Heavily exclaimed.

"Well, that's it for this week, Fuzzy Foots." Said Chud. "But, we'll be back for more Kid V Toon quizzing coming your way real soon on:"

**"Skatoony!"**

* * *

**I have an announcement to make. The next episode is going to be a special episode, because the next episode is going to be something called a 'double episode special' how it goes is, after the first episode, and all the contestants in the first episode are done (after the first Quiz Champ Challenge) the next episode will begin with new contestants. So there will be two Bang On Or Bogus', two Quiz Champ Challenges and two prizes. In other words, it's basically two episodes in one! And, as a bonus, the Christmas Critters are participating! But, Deery will not be a contestant, as she was a contestant in the first episode. The Critters in the first episode will be: Beary, Racoony and Porcupiney. The Critters in the seconds episode will be Foxy, Beavery and a different Critter. Here are the Critters to choose from:**

**-Squirrely**

**-Rabbity**

**-Mousey**

**-Chickadee-y**

**-Woodpeckery**

**-Skunky**

**Choose ONE of these critters in the reviews. That being said, see in the double episode special.**


	5. Episode 4-5: Critter Returnin’

**In this double episode special episode of Skatoony, The Critters have returned, and they have nefarious intentions! Can Chud, Earl, Tony and the Contestants survive their wrath?**

* * *

In the green box was a girl with long black hair named Katie, in the blue box was a boy with short dark brown hair named Milo, in the pink box was a girl with a ginger Afro name Sadie, the red, purple and yellow boxes were empty for some reason.

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where kids and toons compete for prizes!" The Announcer announce. "Now, give it up for the hosts, who love beans on toast: Chud Chudders!"

A taxi drove into the studio, Chud came out and payed the driver.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Asked Chud.

"And The Earl!" The Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

The taxi drove off.

"Whatta ya say, Earl?" Asked Chud.

"I say we meet the contestants." Said Earl. "Say hello to Katie, Milo and Sadie. Say, shouldn't there be three more?"

"CHUDDERS!" Boomed Tony. "Where are the other three contestants? I told you to hand out the invitations yesterday!"

"I did!" Chud protested. "Maybe they're just running late!"

"LATE?!" Tony shouted. "I didn't have you hand out the invitations for them to be late! Now get out there, and..."

"Don't be down, y'all, we'll fill in for them." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh thank goodness for- GAH!" Tony said.

To Tony's, Chud's and Earl's surprise and horror, The Critters were right there! The audience ran in terror.

"No need to be scared, y'all, we're simply here to play in honour of our lord and saviour." Squirrely protested.

"This is the double episode special, after all." Rabbity added.

"Perhaps if we all enter, one of us would win one of, or even both of the prizes." Beavers said.

The Critters all cheered excitedly.

"Hold it right there!" Tony exclaimed. "None of you are participating in anything!"

"Aww." The Critters said, simultaneously.

"But, we gotta play Skatoony to win at least one of the prizes." Beary said.

"How'd you even get here anyway?" Asked Chud.

I helped them get here!" Said a familiar voice. It was Heddily!

"Heddily?!" Exclaimed Chud. "I though you were in prison!"

"I got out early for good behaviour." Explained Heddily. "But not Shaw, he got sent to Solitary Confinement. He kept going on and on about 'animals taking over' it was getting really annoying. Now, this shall be my revenge!"

Quickly, and with a smug grin, Heddily left the studio.

Chud sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice, Earl." He said. "Fine. You can participate."

The Critters cheered. As Porcupiney, Beary, and Raccoony climbed into the Quiz Block.

"Just get on with the show, Chudders!" Exclaimed Tony, as he walked back to his office.

"Err, well, I guess it's time for the show." Chud said, nervously. "It's time to play:"

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, freckle feets, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements to you, some of them are true, Bang On, some others are false, Bogus. When you think the statements are true, you buzz in and shout:"

"Bang On!" The contestants shouted.

"And if you think they're false, you buzz in and shout:?" Asked Chud.

"Bogus!" The contestants shouted.

"You got it!" Chud shouted. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off the show, and we play until... um..."

"If I may make a suggestion, how about we play until the rest of the critters get ready?" Squirrels suggested.

"Get ready for what?" Chud Asked.

"You'll see." Squirrely replied.

"Alright then." Chud Said. "Oh, I forgot my favourite part. Listen up to the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds, we're gonna knock two of you out of the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"An iPhone 7." Earl explained.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Chud. "Now we can start Bang On Or Bogus! Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"That's Bang On!" Porcupiney announced.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Someone solved a Rubix Cube with one hand in 37 seconds."

**Buzz!**

"Sadie!"

"Uh, Bogus?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "It's impossible to eat 15 Ferrero Rochers in 70 seconds."

**Buzz!**

"Beary!"

"Bogus!" Beary exclaimed

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bang On!" Chud exclaimed.

"Aw shucks!" Said Beary.

"Hang in there, Beary Bear." Said Chud. "To parry machine gun bullets, you will need to move at least three times the speed of sound."

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Bang On." Said Milo.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "The restaurant 'Popeyes' is related to Popeye the sailor.

**Buzz!**

"Raccoony!"

You

"Ummm, Bogus?" Raccoony guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect." Chud said. "The Statue of Liberty was a gift from France to America."

**Buzz!**

"Beary!"

"Bang On." He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "The film 'Enchanted' is on Disney Plus."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney."

"Bang On!" She guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bogus!" Said Chud.

(That is actually weird. Why isn't Enchanted on Disney Plus? It is a Disney film.)

"Anyways, the first Walt Disney film was Bambi."

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Bogus!" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "COPPA was founded by a 5-year-old."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"Bogus!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud exclaimed. "Michael Jordon has three children."

**Buzz!**

"Katie!"

"Bang On?"

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bogus!" Chud exclaimed. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time. Demons from Doom are actually defeated Nazis from Wolfenstein."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"Is it Bang On?" She asked.

**Ding!**

"It sure is!" Exclaimed Chud. " Shaquille O'Neal only starred in the film Kazaam."

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Bogus!" He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "John Wick's dog was called Andy."

**Buzz!**

"Beary!"

"Bang On?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "And I think.."

"Okay, y'all. We're ready." Squirrely announced.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final scores:**

**Porcupiney: 3**

**Milo: 3**

**Beary: 2**

**Sadie: 1**

**Raccoony: 0**

**Katie: 0**

"And at the end of that round, it's time to announce who's moving on, and who's going straight home. And I can say: Sadie is through, Beary is through, Milo is through, Porcupiney is through, but Raccoony is Outta Here!"

"Awww." Said Raccoony.

"And so is: Katie!" Continued Chud.

"Don't be down, Raccoony, one of us will win one of, or both of the prizes." Squirrely said.

"Like I said, Katie and Raccoony, thanks for playing, you've been fantastic fun, but you are both: Outta Here! Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! Yeah!**

(Katie And Raccoony we're ejected into the Compost Castle)

"Alright now." Squirrely Said. "Now that we're finished, we won't be needing these walls anymore."

Suddenly, the walls fell down, and the ceiling went missing. They were in a forest.

"How did we get here?" Asked Chud.

"While you were hosting the quiz, the rest of us moved the entire studio to our forest." Squirrely explained.

"I'm still upset about the pies you made me eat." Deery Said, grudgingly.

"You sure can carry a grudge, Bambi." Earl said.

"And that's another thing!" Deery Exclaimed. "I keep getting called Bambi! And that brings out the worst in me! Well and true! Bambi was a male Deer! The female Deer was called Faline! I'm a female Deer! In other words, a Doe! If anything, call me Faline!"

"Alright then. If you insist, Faline." Chud Said.

"Now, what going to happen is, while Chud, Earl And Tony build a statue of us, the Critters not yet in the performance will take turns asking questions in the next game." Squirrely said.

"Now wait just a moment!" Exclaimed Chud. "Why would we build a..."

Squirrely's eyes turned Red.

"Uhh, let's get started on the statue, gang." Chud Said suddenly.

"Alright now, y'all." Squirrely Said. "How about we carry on with Skatoony in..."

**Throw If You Know**

"Now, How this challenge goes is, us remaining Critters will ask some questions, and the answer will always be either: Circle, Square, Triangle." Squirrely explained. "When you think you know the answer, buzz in, reach for, grab, and throw the shape you think is the answer. Remember, if you say the right shape, but throw the wrong one, it doesn't count. The answer is what you throw, not what you say. The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until our new statue is finished. Let's begin!"

"Spongebob is this shape." Said Deery.

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Square." Milo said, throwing a square.

**Ding!**

"Good job." Deery Said.

"Mind if I go next?" Beavery asked.

"What If I wanna go next?" Foxy Said.

The Critters all glared at each other, and became to go into a scrap ball. Foxy climbed out of it first.

"Now, Third-Dimensional shapes of these are called pyramids."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney."

"Triangle!" Porcupiney guessed, throwing a Triangle.

**Ding!**

"You got it!" Foxy Said, jumping back into the pile. Beavery came out next.

"Now, this is the shape of Planets."

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Circle!" Milo said, throwing a circle.

**Ding!**

"You got it!" Beavery Said, jumping back into the pile. Rabbity came out next.

"Alright." Rabbity Said. "What are my teeth shaped like?"

**Buzz!**

"Sadie."

"Uh, Triangle?" Sadie guessed, throwing a Triangle.

**Fart Noise**

"Sorry, but it's actually Square." Rabbity Said, jumping back into the pile. Mousey came out next.

"Alright." Mousey Said. "These shapes are used to knock down pins in bowling."

**Buzz!**

"Beary Bear."

"Circle!" Beary said, throwing a Circle.

**Ding!**

"That's right." Mousey said, jumping back into the pile. Skunky came out next.

"What is the triforce from Legend Of Zelda shape like?" He asked.

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Triangle!" Milo guessed, throwing a Triangle.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Skunky Said, jumping into the pile. Squirrely came out next.

"Alright now, y'all." He said. "Who can tell me how cameras are usually shaped?"

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney."

"Square." Porcupiney guessed. Throwing a Square.

**Ding!**

"Correct." Squirrely Said, jumping back into the pile. Woodpeckery came out.

"Okay, you can only see these shapes in Minecraft." Woodpeckery Said.

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Square!" Milo guessed. Throwing a Square.

**Ding!**

"That's correct, and we're almost out of time." Woodpeckery Said, flying into the pile. Chickadee-y flew out.

"Alright. Last question." Chickadee-y said. "Which shape has three corners?"

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"Triangle!" She guessed, throwing a Triangle.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chickadee-y Exclaimed. "And I think..."

"We're finished!" Earl announced.

"And that's the end of the round, y'all." Squirrely stated.

**Final scores:**

**Porcupiney: 3**

**Milo: 4**

**Beary: 1**

**Sadie: 0**

The statue was Of all the Christmas Critters around a Christmas Tree.

"Now THAT'S a statue!" Said Squirrely.

"You happy Now?!" Chud Asked. "Can we PLEASE move on with the quiz?"

"Alright." Squirrely Said. "Since y'all were busy with this. And, by the looks of it, Milo And Porcupiney are going through to round 3!"

"Oh my!" Porcupiney said. "As the only one of the critters whose a mother, I should be very careful in the final round."

"Also. It looks like we're saying goodbye to: Sadie and Beary!"

"Aww." Beary Said.

"Cheer up, Beary Bear." Squirrely Said. "Hopefully Porcupiney, Or any other of us will win either one of or both of the prizes for us."

"Nice reassurance, Squirrely." Chud Said. "But for Beary and Sadie:."

**You're Outta Here!**

(Beary And Sadie we're ejected into the Compost Castle)

"Well, That should do it for this part of the double episode special. Soon, we will move on to the next part to see Milo and Porcupiney quiz it out in round three to see who makes it through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge And have the chance to win an iPhone 7. Only on:"

**Skatoony!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Twizzler Toes." Greeted Chud. "We're in the frantic final rounds of the first part of the double episode special to see whose gonna have a chance of going through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and win an iPhone 7. Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's a kid V critter round between Milo and Porcupiney." Earl stated.

"And let's start this showdown with:" Chud Said.

**Egg Noggin'**

"Listen here, funky feets, let's run through the rules, I am going to ask some general knowledge questions, buzz in when you think you know the answer." Explained Chud. "Every time you answer, regardless of you get the question right or wrong, you have the chance to win a bonus point. After your every answer, you must pick out from one of the eggs in front of you, and hope it's a hard boiled one."

"Some are hard boiled, but some are raw." Earl explained. "And we ain't telling which is which."

"So, the only way you're gonna find out is by smashing the egg on your forehead!" Chud continued. "One point per correct question, and another point per hard boiled egg. The highest scorer goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, the loser doesn't. And we play until Squirrely is no longer dizzy."

"What are y'all talking about?" Squirrely Asked.

Chud then shook Squirrely violently for a few seconds, then put him down.

"Wow, y'all, I can see everything." Squirrely Said, dizzily.

"Here we go!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is the smallest type of fox?"

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Fennec!" Milo stated.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud Exclaimed. "Take an egg."

**Splat!**

The egg was raw.

"Too bad, Milo." Chud Said. "How old is the main protagonist from Doom?"

**Ding!**

"Porcupiney!"

"27 years old!" Porcupiney stated.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud Said. "Get cracking."

**Crack!**

The egg was hard boiled.

"Oh dear." Porcupiney Said. "I've now got a little headache."

"You've also got a bonus point!" Exclaimed Chud. "What was the year the first Ice Age Movie was released?"

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"2002!" Milo Shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Pick an egg!"

**Crack!**

"Good for you!" Exclaimed Chud. "According to the Pokédex, how many punches can a Machamp throw in 2 seconds?"

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"1,000!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Take your pick!"

**Splat!**

"Oh dear, I made a mess." Porcupiney Said.

"Well clean it up!" Said Chud. "What was the very first game ever made?"

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Pong!" He shouted.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Take an egg."

**Crack!**

"It's hard boiled!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is Sonic The Hedgehog's real first name?"

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"Sonic!" She Exclaimed.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Ogilvile!" Chud Said. "But get crackin'."

**Splat!**

"Too bad." Said Chud. "How many lives is a cat said to have?"

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"9!" He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Pick an egg!"

**Crack!**

"Way to go!" Chud Said. "And I think we're nearly out of time. What is, by far, the most popular game?"

**Buzz!**

"Milo!"

"Minecraft!" He guessed

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Pick an egg."

**Splat!**

"Too bad." Said Chud. "How many inches in a foot?"

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"12!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Said Chud. "Pick an egg."

**Splat!**

"Oh well." Chud Said. "Name something you put in a toaster."

**Buzz!**

"Porcupiney!"

"Toast."

**Fart Noise!**

"Seriously?!" Asked Chud. "It's bread! But get crackin'."

**Splat!**

"Raw!" Chud Said. "Next question, Taylor Swift has..."

Before Chud could finish, Squirrely stopped being dizzy.

"I don't appreciate getting shocken like crazy!" He retoreted.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final Scores:**

**Milo: 7**

**Porcupiney: 4**

"And at the end of that, with Milo at 7 points, and Porcupiney at 4 points, Milo is going through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!"

"Oh dear." Porcupiney Said. "I came so close, but lost in round three."

"Better luck next time, Porcupiney." Chud Said. "But in the meantime, because you were the lowest scorer..."

**You're Outta Here!**

(Porcupiney was ejected into the Compost Castle.)

"Alright." Said Chud. "Now that the first three Critters are out, let's play..."

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Milo, you're the first contestant to make it to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge in the double episode special." Chud Said. "To win, you have 90 seconds to score 10 points. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic iPhone 7. Fail, and you leave with nothing but egg all over you. How are you feeling?"

"Eggy." Milo replies.

"Okay, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Chud Said. "Let's go! Which singer made 'It Feels So Good'?"

"Sonique." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Is the Earth flat, or round?"

"Round." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which ape has The initials: DK?"

"Donkey Kong." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What game is Simon Belmont from?"

"Castlevania." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is Ben 10's most powerful alien form?"

"Alien X." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What was Darth Vader's real name?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Where would you find your cranium?"

"Your brain." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "True or False, the sun is a planet."

"False." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "In Mortal Kombat, how many arms does a Shokan have?"

"Four." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What does SSBU stand for?"

"Super Smash Bros Ultimate." Milo answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct! And you've done it!" Exclaimed Chud. "And you've set a Skatoony record!"

"And I didn't even need to use my halfway deal!" Earl Said.

"You have won yourself an iPhone 7!" Chud added.

"I've done it!" Milo Shouted.

"Well, that's it for the first half of the double episode special, but we'll be back with new contestants to see who would win the second part of the double episode special, and win another prize." Chud Said. "Only on:"

**Skatoony!**

* * *

"Welcome back to the double episode special, Tic-Tac Toes." Chud greeted. "In the first part, Milo set a record and won an iPhone 7. And, thanks to the Critters' abilities, we were able to kidna- I mean, 'find' three new child contestants. And three more critters have joined the other half of the double episode special. Whadda ya say, Earl?"

"I say we meet the next contestants!" Earl answered. "Say hello to: Anthony, Beavery, Mary-Ann, Foxy, Patt, And Rabbity."

"Alright. We are now in the second part of the double episode special." Chud Said. "Now, listen up to the rules of the game: All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds, we're gonna knock two of you out of the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A Nintendo 3ds!" Earl answered.

"I will have it!" Patt Yelled.

"Hopefully one of the other critters will win, y'all." Squirrely Said.

"Well, let's start off the next part with:." Chud Said.

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Now listen up, freckle farts." Chud explained. "I'm gonna say a bunch of silly stuff. Some of them are facts, some of them aren't. All you've gotta do decide what's **Bang On **true, and what's **Bogus**ly false. So, if you think they're true, you shout:"

"Bang On!" The contestants shouted.

"And if you think they're false, you buzz in and shout:?" Chud Asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants shouted.

"You got it!" Exclaimed Chud. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until the rest of the Critters burn all those pictures of DaddyOFive."

The critters were sousing the pictures in gasoline.

"Here we go!" Announced Chud. "In the Southern Hemisphere, cyclones spin clockwise."

**Buzz!**

"Foxy!"

"Bang On!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Goldfish can only remember three seconds."

**Buzz!**

"Mary-Ann."

"Bogus!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Stephen Hawking once declined a knighthood from the Queen."

**Buzz!**

"Rabbity."

"Shucks, that's Bang On." He Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "You can see The Great Wall Of China from space."

**Buzz!**

"Beavery!"

"That's B-Bogus!"

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Donald Duck's middle name is Fauntelroy."

**Buzz!**

"Anthony!"

"Bang On." He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "There was a woman who walked on the moon."

**Buzz!**

"Foxy."

"Is it Bang On?" She asked.

**Fart Noise!**

"Sorry, but it's Bogus!" Chud Said.

"Can you make it Correct for me, Chud?" Foxy Asked, fluttering her eyelids.

"Er- MOVING ON!" Shouted Chud. "The very first teabags creates were made of silk materials."

**Buzz!**

"Patt!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bang On!" Said Chud. "The capital of Libya is Benghazi."

**Buzz!**

"Rabbity."

"Bang On?" He guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect." Said Chud. "It's illegal to be drunk while in charge of a cow in Scotland."

**Buzz!**

"Mary-Ann."

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "The one who came in first in the Charlie Chaplin look-alike contest was Charlie Chaplin."

**Buzz!**

"Rabbity!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Michael Keaton is actually Michael Douglas."

**Buzz!**

"Foxy!"

"Bang On." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time. The capital of Bulgaria is Warsaw."

**Buzz!**

"Foxy!"

"Bogus!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Waluigi deserves to be in Smash."

**Buzz!**

"Anthony!"

"Definitely Bang On!" He said.

**Ding!**

"That's definitely Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Ben Nevis is the highest mountain in England."

**Buzz!**

"Mary-Ann!"

"Uh, Bogus!" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "And I think..."

"All pictures are burnt, y'all!" Squirrely announced.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final Scores:**

**Mary-Ann: 3**

**Foxy: 3**

**Anthony: 2**

**Rabbity: 2**

**Beavery: 1**

**Patt: 0**

"Let's announce who's through." Chud Said. "Mary-Ann, you are... through!"

"What a relief." Mary Ann said.

"Foxy, you are.. through to round 2!" Chud added.

"Shucks, Mr. Chudders, you sure are nice to ol' Foxy." Foxy complimented.

"Anyway, Anthony and Rabbity are also through to the next round." Chud continued.

"Get in!" Anthony Shouted.

"Shucks, I was hoping I'd make it." Rabbity Said.

"That means Patt and Beavery are OUTTA HERE!" Chud added.

"Awww." Beavery Said. "I guess it's up to Rabbity and/or Foxy to win now."

"Better luck next time." Chud Said. "But Beavery And Patt, with 1 point and no points, you are both OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! Yeah!**

(Beavery And Patt we're ejected into the Compost Castle.)

"Alright now, y'all, I invited someone to help with the next challenge." Squirrely Said.

"Who did you invite?" Chud Asked.

"It is I!" Said a familiar voice. "It's me! Fernando Fernando Fernando!"

"Fernando Fernando Fernando?!" Exclaimed Chud.

"That's right!" Fernando replied.

"I invited him." Squirrely Said. "I invited him so we can play:"

**Animal Swap-A-Butt!**

"Alright, let's run through the rules." Chud Said. "Fernando Fernando Fernando is going to show us some of his animals. However, they are not one animals, they are two animals combined into one.

When you think you know the two animals, buzz in and say the two animals combined. One point per correct question. The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until The Skeleton Crew finish writing their new rap song."

"Yo man, what we gonna write?" T-Bone Asked.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Chud. "Fernando, bring out the first animal!"

Out came an Ottole.

**Buzz!**

"Foxy!"

"An Otter And a Mole." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Next."

Out came a Hedgeit.

**Buzz!**

"Mary-Ann!"

"A Hedgehog and a Rabbit?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Next!"

Out came a Goridna.

**Buzz!**

"Anthony!"

"A Monkey And an Armadillo?" He guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Nope." Said Chud.

**Buzz!**

"Foxy."

"A Gorilla and an Echidna."

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Next!"

Out came a Squeasel.

**Buzz!**

"Mary-Ann!"

"A Squirrel and a Weasel." She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Next!"

Out came a Frotoise.

**Buzz!**

"Beavery!"

"That's a Frog and a Tortoise!" He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How are you doing, boys?"

"Yo, man, we almost done! Ba-Dow!" T-Bone Said.

"We're almost out of time!" Chud Said. "Next animal!"

Out came a Penrow.

**Buzz!**

"Anthony!"

"An Eagle And a Hawk?" He guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"I don't think so." Chud Said.

**Buzz!**

"Foxy!"

"A Penguin and a Crow." She said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud Exclaimed.

"Yo man, we done!" Fibbz Said.

"It be Oscar worthy, Innit?" Skabz added.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final Scores:**

**Foxy: 3**

**Mary-Ann: 2**

**Beavery: 1**

**Anthony: 0**

"Okay, and at the end of that round, it looks like the ones going through are Mary-Ann and Foxy!" Chud Announced.

"Just made it." Mary-Ann Said.

"My Foxy tail was shaking with fear." Foxy added.

"And that means Anthony And Beavery are both **OUTTA HERE!**" Chud added.

"Aww." Beavery Said.

"I was so close!" Anthony Said.

"With 0 points?" Chud Said. "Well, Anthony And Beavery, with one point and no points:"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Anthony And Beavery we're ejected into the Compost Castle.)

"Looks like it's down to Foxy to win for us." Squirrely Said.

"You're confident she'll win?" Asked Chud.

"I have my hopes, y'all." Squirrely Said. "If she doesn't, we'll just take the prize by force."

"Oh." Chud Said. "Well, that's it for part one of the second part in the double episode special, but come back after the break to see Mary-Ann and Foxy Quiz it out in round three to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge and win a fantastic Nintendo 3ds. Only on:"

**Skatoony!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Skatoony, chisel chins, we're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna go through to the Quiz Champ Challenge and win a Nintendo 3ds." Chud greeted. "Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's Kid V Critter with Mary-Ann and Foxy." Earl answered.

"And let me get this straight." Chud Said. "If Foxy wins, the Critters take the 3ds and leave us in peace, if Mary-Ann wins, the Critters will attack us all and still take the 3ds. Right, Squirrely?"

"That's right, y'all." Squirrely Said.

Chud gulped.

"Err, right." Chid Said, nervously. "Let's go through with round three in:"

**Fast Food**

"Okay, you too, let's run through the rules." Chud Said. "I'm gonna ask one of you, in turn, a couple of questions in the time allowed. The time allowed is how long it takes their opponent to eat a bowl of food. So, the hungerier you are, the faster you'll eat and the less time your opponent will have to answer the questions. So, who will eat first?"

"I'll go first!" Foxy Said, removing her dish cover.

"It's a bowl of Mashed Potatoes!" Earl Announced.

"So, Foxy, any wise words for Mary-Ann?" Asked Chud.

"Betcha can't handle my Foxy body." She said.

"Right..." Chud said, slowly. "And Mary-Ann, any wise words for Foxy?"

"How does a Fox wear a green sweater?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." Foxy answered.

"Alright." Earl Said. "Foxy, start eating now!"

Foxy started eating.

"How many little pigs were in three little pigs?" Asked Chud.

"Three." Mary-Ann answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is the maximum percentage for charging?"

"100." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How many reindeer does Santa have?"

"9." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which game has characters like Scorpion and Sub-Zero?"

"Mortal Kombat." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Name an animal that produces milk."

"A Cow." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Is the Sun a planet?"

"No." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud Exclaimed. "Which character has a weapon called 'The Mega Buster'?"

"MegaMan." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct." Exclaimed Chud. "How many..."

**Burp!**

"Uh-Oh, Foxy's done eating." Chud Said.

"Shucks, those potatoes were warm." Foxy Said.

**Mary-Ann's score: 7**

"Mary-Ann, you need to eat that Tomato Soup quick enough to stop Foxy scoring 7 points."

"Shucks, I need to answer quick." Foxy Said.

"You sure do." Earl Said. "Mary-Ann, start eating now!"

Mary-Ann started eating.

"Which Lomb would you wear socks?" Asked Chud.

"Your feet." Foxy Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What was Darth Vader's original name?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Foxy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What type of transport is a Kayak?"

"A boat." Foxy Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Is The Jeremy Kyle Show still on air?"

"Nope." Foxy Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is Fennekin's final evolution form?"

"Delphox." Foxy Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud Said. "How Big is the..."

**Burp!**

"And it looks like Mary-Ann is done eating, so it's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Foxy's score: 5**

"And it looks like the one going through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is... Mary-Ann!" Chud Announced.

"I-I did it?" Mary-Ann Said, surprisingly.

"Yes you did." Chud Said.

"Awww." Foxy said. "I was so close to winning."

Suddenly, the Critters who we're ejected into Compost Castle appeared, all covered in Compost.

"You're back?!" Asked Chud.

"Yep, we used our powers to comeback." Beary answered.

Foxy jumped out of the Quiz Block.

"I guess since you're back, I don't need to get ejected since I already lost." She said.

"Don't worry, Foxy." Squirrely Said. "We'll just take the Nintendo 3ds by force."

"Hold it!" Chud Said. "Just because you have those 'powers', doesn't mean you have to use them for evil. You know that right?"

"What are y'all talking about?" Asked Squirrely.

"You Critters have unique powers." Explained Chud. "But you choose to use them for bad purposes. If you use them for good purposes, you could change the world for the better. All your doing is scaring all the people with your 'activities'. You're never gonna make any new friends if you keep being on the dark side. You can use your powers for good, make new friends, real friends, and still can change everything."

The Critters looked at Chud emotionally. Then all smiled.

"Y-y'all are right, Chudders." Squirrely Said. "What we're doing is wrong. We're thinking that we're serving our lord and saviour badly. We should be worshipping him in a unique way. Mary-Ann won fair and square, and we wish her good luck in the Quiz Champ Challenge."

"Nevertheless expected you to say that, Squirrely." Chud Said. "But, let's wrap up the Double-Episode Special with:"

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge**

"Mary-Ann, you both defeated and reformed the Woodland Critters, now you must face the Quiz Champ Challenge." Chud Said. "You have 90 seconds to answer 10 questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic Nintendo 3ds, fail, and you leave with nothing. How are ya feeling?"

"A little nervous." Mary-Ann Said.

"Okay, now if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Said Chud. "Let's go! Which YouTuber wears a beanie?"

"Charmx." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Where would you find The Moon?"

"Space." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How much percentage of the human body is water?"

"60." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which character had a past film design that was so bad, it was changed?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which Hero is known as The Dark Knight?"

"Batman." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Name something you plant."

"Trees." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What film is Baymax from?"

"Big Hero 6." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What do all planets rotate around?"

"The Sun." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Is the Earth flat?"

"No." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How many Football players make a team?"

"11." Mary-Ann Said.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you've done it!" Chud Exclaimed.

"I actually did it?!" Mary-Ann Exclaimed.

"That's right, Mary-Ann!" Chud Exclaimed. "With 10 points in under 90 seconds, you are the second winner of the Double Episode Special, and winner of the Nintendo 3ds!"

"And I didn't even need to use my deal again!" Earl Exclaimed.

"Y'all did well, Mary-Ann." Squirrely Said. "Is Critters are gonna start anew, and use our powers for the good of all the humans."

"That's good to hear." Said Chud. "Well, That does it for the Double Episode Special, Cheesey Cheeks, But make sure to come back for more Kid V Toon quizzing coming your way real soon on:"

**Skatoony!**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The Double Episode Special, now, I'm gonna take a break and focus on other stories. However, for the next chapter, you get to choose which thought-up episode comes next:**

*** Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman)**

**Or**

*** SuperMarioLogan (Junior, Joesph, Cody)**

**Leave it in the reviews. The episode that doesn't get chose will be after the one that had the most votes. This is DiamondPickle994 signing off.**


	6. Ratings Of RedHood123’s Stories

RedHood123, if you are reading this, here are my views on your stories.

While each of them are creative, they need more spelling checks. You didn't add commas or full stops to certain sentences.

Here's an example of how you written:

Chud: Correct Aiden how many stars are in the galaxy?

Here's how it should've been written:

Chud: Correct! Aiden, how many stars are in the galaxy?

So, while each of your Skatoony stories are creative, they need to be checked for spelling and punctuation before being published. Same thing with your Woodland Critters stories. And that's a lesson I need to take into consideration as well.

Also, here's some advice from me about writing Skatoony stories: While it's cool to add guest characters from different franchises, it would also be cool to add official Skatoony characters in the story as well (E.G: Bigfoot, Dabbs, T-Bone.)

So, here are pros and cons about your stories:

Pros:

• Very creative storylines

• Good use of crossover characters

Cons:

• Needs checking for proper punctuation

• I suggest the YOU'RE OUTTA HERE parts be centred and/or bold to stand out from the stories.

In conclusion, apart from reviewing each of your stories individually, I chose to write this because my reasons apply to each story. Hope you're okay with this and I hope I haven't hurt your feelings with this.

-DiamondPickle994


	7. Morgana X Yaya Pros & Cons

This was requested by RedHood123.

Pros: Quite a cute story

Pros: A creative pairing

Cons: Spelling and grammar

Cons: A sentence is missing a full stop

The sentence missing a full stop:

Morgana: Well you see (makes cat noises)

Also: Since I did a Pros and Cons about RedHood123's story, perhaps they could do a Pros and Cons about my Death Battle stories. (Hamister vs Goater, Fox vs Hazel, Skunk vs Po and Plankton vs Dr Kamikazi. Also, don't forget to leave your predicted winners for the two other Death Battle stories coming.)

-DiamondPickle994


	8. Episode 6: SML Special

**Well, here it is, the surprise I was talking about. In this next Skatoony episode, all three toon contestants are really special and really popular guests. What will happen?**

* * *

In the Green box was a girl named Victoria, in the Red box was a puppet of a turtle with spikes on his shell (Junior), in the Pink box was a boy named Samuel, in the Yellow box was a puppet of a turtle with a Red shell and wings (Joseph), in the Blue box was a girl named Michelle, and in the Yellow box was a puppet of a turtle wizard (Cody).

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where Kids and Toons compete for prizes!" The announcer introduced. "Now, let's hear it for the hosts, who love Beans on toast: Chudd Chudders!"

Chud hang glided into the studio.

"Hey there, folks, has anyone seen my glasses?" Chud greeted.

"And The Earl!" Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" EXclaimed Earl.

Chud got off the hang glider.

"Whatta ya say, Earl?" Chud asked.

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to Victoria, Junior, Samuel, Joseph, Michelle, and Cody."

"Say, some of these contestants look familiar." Chud said.

"Do you see us on YouTube?" Asked Junior. "We're from SuperMarioLogan."

"I can't believe I'm on Skatoony!" Cody said, excitedly. "I'm gonna win the prize for Ken!"

"Ken's a doll, Cody!" Joseph yelled.

"Shut up, Joseph!" Cody replied.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Thank you, Michelle." Chud said. "Now, listen up to the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds. We're gonna knock two of you out at the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A disposable camera!" Earl answered.

"My dad has got one of those." Samuel said.

"So has my Uncle." Victoria added.

"My dad uses one to take photos of Charley from Charleyyy And Friends, and uses photoshop to edit himself in the photos." Junior said.

"Fascinating." Chud said. "Anyways, let's start off the quiz with..."

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, freckle feets, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements. Some of it's true, Bang On, some others are a bunch of baloney, Bogus, so, when you think It's true, you buzz in and shout...?"

"Bang On!" The contestants yelled.

"And if you think it's false, you buzz in and shout...?" Chud asked.

"Bogus!" Yelled the contestants.

"You got it!" Replied Chud. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Tony realises we have SML characters on our show."

"Hmm, I wonder what Toon contestants Chud and Earl got for the show." Tony said, laying in his office.

"Let's play!" Earl exclaimed.

"The first Disney Princess was Cinderella." Chud said.

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"Bogus." Cody said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "M&M stands for Mars & Moordale."

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"Bogus?" Guessed Victoria.

**Ding!**

"Rightaroony!" Yelled Chud. "There are five different blood types."

**Buzz!**

"Joseph!"

"Oh, I know this one." Joseph said, smugly. "It's Bang On!"

**Fart noise!**

"Nope." Chud replied. "It's Bogus."

"What?!" Exclaimed Joseph.

"Can it!" Replied Chud. "Simon Cowell is younger than Louis Walsh."

**Buzz!**

"Samuel!"

"Is it Bang On?" He asked.

**Ding!**

"Yes it is." Replied Chud. "There are 213 episodes of Friends."

**Buzz!**

"Junior!"

"Oh, that's Bogus." Junior replied.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Chud replied. "The capital of Morocco is Marrakesh."

**Buzz!**

"Welcome to the game, Michelle."

"Is it Bang On?" She asked.

**Fart Noise**

"Nope, it's Bogus." Chud replied. "Meryl Streep won two academy awards."

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"Bogus." Cody said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Yelled Chud. "Ariana Grande is Twenty Five."

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"Bogus?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correctamundo." Chud replied. "The scientific name for a Wolf is Canis Lupur."

**Buzz!**

"Junior!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"You got it!" Replied Chud. "And I think we're nearly out of time. Deadpool's real name is Wade Wilson."

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

**Ding!**

"Bang On." She said.

"Hey, a question about yours truly." Deadpool said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay..." Chud said. "The letter K in the Scrabble game is worth four points."

**Buzz!**

"Junior!"

"Bogus!" He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "The Sun is a Star, not a planet."

**Buzz!**

"Joseph!"

"Oh, this is easy." Joseph said. "That's Bogus, the Sun is a planet."

**Fart noise!**

"Seriously?" Asked Chud. "It's Bang On!"

"WAIT!" Yelled Junior. "The Sun IS a planet!"

"Junior, we're not doing this again." Cody said. "The Sun is NOT a planet!"

"Shut up, Cody!" Junior yelled. "The Sun is a planet! Give Joseph that point!"

"No!" Chud replied. "Joseph was wrong!"

"Dude, it's a planet!" Joseph exclaimed.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Demanded Tony. "Wait, are those SuperMarioLogan characters? I love SuperMarioLogan!"

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final scores:**

**Cody: 2**

**Junior: 2**

**Joseph: 0**

**Michelle: 0**

**Victoria: 3**

**Samuel: 1**

"Man, I can't believe actual SuperMarioLogan characters are on my show." Tony said. "But, why was there yelling?"

"Your host is an idiot!" Junior yelled. "He thinks the Sun is a star! Can you believe that?"

Tony face palmed.

"Chudders, I want you to also kick Junior out because he is so dumb." He whispered.

"Can do, Tony." Chud whispered back. "Now, let's reveal who is through to round two. First up, is Cody!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Joseph and Junior.

"YES!" Cody yelled. "I'm through."

"The next two contestants through are Victoria and Samuel!" Chud continued.

"We did it!" Yelled Samuel.

"I was worried there." Victoria said.

"However, we're saying goodbye to Michelle!" Chud announced.

"Oh well." Michelle said.

"And Joseph!" Chud continued.

"Oh, come on, dude!" Joseph yelled.

"Don't worry, Joseph, I'll win the prize for you." Junior said.

"I don't think so, Junior." Chud said. "Because of your stupidity and bad attitude, Tony has instructed me to kick you out of the game!"

"WHAT!" Junior yelled. "I have enough points to pass! Chef PeePee, do something."

Chef PeePee laughed from the audience.

"No can do, Junior." He laughed. "You deserved this! And your dad is at home watching Charleyy, so he can't help you either."

"Well, after round one is over, Michelle, Joseph, Junior, you're all OUTTA HERE!" Announced Chud. "Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(And so, Michelle, Joseph, and Junior were ejected into the Dead Battery Dump.)

"Well, looks like we're down to only three contestants." Chud said. "Luckly, we have a backup SML contestant: Jeffy!"

"J-JEFFY?!" Mario yelled from the audience.

"Calm down, Mario." Rosalina said. "Jeffy is on a game show!"

"But, he shouldn't be on a game show!" Mario replied. "He's stupid."

"MARIO!" Yelled Rosalina.

"Hey, Mario, you have your house payment?" Asked Mr. Goodman, who, coincidently, was sitting next to Mario.

"Uhh..." Mario said, nervously.

Jeffy took Junior's spot in the Red box.

"Hey, my name's Jeffy." He greeted. "See, it says so on my shirt. Jeffy. Wanna see my pencil?"

"Welcome to Skatoony, Jeffy." Chud greeted. "Anyways, let's start the next round with..."

**Alphabet Soup!**

"Okay, twinkle toes, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna say some general knowledge questions, but the answer will always be a letter of the alphabet. When you think you know the answer, put your hand in the bowl in front of you, and pull out a letter. The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Hugo and Rita reach the end of their long Spaghetti in the style of Lady And The Tramp."

"Shall we start?" Asked Hugo.

"I'm ready when you are." Rita replied.

So, the two started eating, while Dellekaj was playing an accordian.

"And we're off!" Announced Chud. "What can you see in the beginning of April, and middle of May?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"A." Cody said, holding the letter A.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "What letter is at the end of most months?"

**Buzz!**

"Jeffy!"

"Why?" Asked Jeffy, holding the letter Y.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "What letter is an upside down M?"

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"W." She said, holding a W.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Name any letter that rhymes with B."

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"C." She said, holding a C.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud replied. "What is the final letter of the alphabet?"

**Buzz!**

"Jeffy!"

"Why?" Asked Jeffy, holding a Q.

**Fart noise.**

"Uhh, incorrect, Jeffy, it's Z." Chud replied. "What letter comes before Ray and Men?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"X." Cody said, holding an X.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Fill in the blank. Wile blank Coyote."

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"E!" Victoria announced, holding an E.

**Ding!"**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "And I think we're nearly out if time. Finish this song title. Ex's and what's?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"O's!" Cody said, holding an O.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Pick a letter with a dot on top of it when it's a lower case."

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"J." Cody said, holding a J.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What is the beginning letter of the word: Pokemon?"

**Buzz!**

"Welcome to the game, Samuel."

"P." Samuel said, holding a P.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "What letter comes before the word: Rex?"

**Buzz!**

"Samuel!"

"T." He said, holding a T.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "And I think..."

Hugo and Rita were about to connect from the Spaghetti. Just when they were about to, Rita tackled Hugo to the ground.

"That's the... uhh... end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final scores:**

**Cody: 4**

**Victoria:3**

**Samuel: 2**

**Jeffy: 1**

"And at the end of round two, I can reveal the one's going through to round three are: Cody and Victoria!"

"Oh yeah!" Cody yelled. "The Hunky God is through to round three!"

"That means we're saying goodbye to Samuel and Jeffy." Chud continued.

"What?!" Jeffy yelled. "Are you high?!"

"Jeffy, stop yelling at the host!" Demanded Mario.

"Not exactly." Chud replied. "Like I said, you and Samuel are OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Jeffy and Samuel were ejected into the Dead Battery Dump.)

"Well, that does it for round one, hairy heads, but come back after the break to see if either Cody or Victoria will have the chance to win a fantastic Disposable Camera." Chud said. "Only on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

(After the break...)

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Teacher Teeths." Chud greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's going to go through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and have the chance to win a Disposable Camera! Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's a Kid vs Toon/puppet, with Victoria and Cody." Earl explained.

"And by Toon/puppet, you mean Hunky God?" Asked Cody.

"Wow, your ego is massive." Victoria said.

"Hey, I don't judge you." Cody replied.

"Can it, you two." Chud said. "Well, let's start round three with..."

**The DangerGrid Of Doom**

The room short-circuited as The DangerGrid Of Doom entered the studio.

"**Greetings all!**" The Grid greeted. "**I am ready for my challenge!**"

"Okay, that's great." Chud said. "Now, let's run through the rules. I'm gonna ask some general knowledge questions. Get them right, and you get to pick a nasty surprise for your opponent. Get it wrong, and your opponent gets to pick a nasty pick for you! The one with the most points at the end goes through to the Quiz Champ Challenge, the loser goes through the roof. We play until Haztim carries that eight and a half ton boulder to the other side of the Skatoony studio."

"Okay, leave it to the ten inch Hamster." Haztim said, picking up the boulder.

"Let's play!" Earl announced.

"What year was Smash Bros Ultimate released?" Chud asked.

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"2018!" Victoria yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chud. "Pick a square for Cody!"

"Number 6." Victoria said.

"**Minus three points!**" Yelled The DangerGrid.

"Unbelievable!" Cody yelled.

"Too bad, Cody." Chud said. "How many inches in a foot?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"12!" Cody said.

**Ding!**

"Correct, Cody!" Chud exclaimed. "Pick a square!"

"Four." Cody said.

"**Liquified Toe Jam!**" The DangerGrid yelled, squirting Victoria with liquified toe jam.

"Nasty!" Chud said. "How much is an eight and a half ton boulder?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"Seventeen thousand." Cody answered.

"Which is how much I'm lifting right now!" Haztim yelled.

**Ding!**

"Well done, Cody. Pick a square." Chud said.

"Number eleven." Cody said.

"**Minus one point!**" The DangerGrid announced.

"Next question." Chud said. "Which character got stuck in a tree in one of RedHood123's stories?"

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"Yaya Panda!" She yelled.

**Ding!**

"Bang On, Victoria!" Chud yelled. "Pick a square!"

"Lucky number seven." Victoria said.

"**Minus two points!**" The DangerGrid yelled.

"Oh come on!" Cody yelled.

"Next question!" Yelled Chud. "What mythical creature is also called Sasquatch?"

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"Bigfoot!" She yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud yelled. "Pick a square."

"**Pick five! Pick five! PICK FIVE!**" The DangerGrid demanded.

"Five." Victoria said.

"**Angry Bees!**" The DangerGrid yelled, releasing a swarm of angry Bees to Cody, who was frantically swatting them away.

"Looks like we're nearly out of time!" Chud announced. "In what film franchise would you find Jedis?"

**Buzz!**

"Victoria!"

"Stars Wars!" She yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "Pick a square!"

"Twelve." Victoria chose.

"**Primate Droppings!**" The DangerGrid yelled, squirting Cody with Primate Droppings.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Hugo yelled, his face covered with kiss marks.

"Okay, next question." Chud said. "What is the average speed of a highway in the United States?"

**Buzz!**

"Cody!"

"Urgh, sixty miles per hour!" He yelled, covered in bee stings, and Primate dung.

**Ding!**

"That's correct!" Chud announced. "Pick a square!"

"Two!"

"**Fox urine!**" The DangerGrid yelled, as Victoria was pelted by Fox urine.

"Gross, but next question." Chud said. "How many..."

"I'm done!" Haztim yelled, putting the boulder down, and sweating a stream.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chud announced.

**Final scores:**

**Victoria: 3**

**Cody: -2**

"And now it's time to announce who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!" Chud announced. "And that is: Victoria!"

"I did it!" Victoria yelled.

"RATS!" Cody yelled.

"Sorry, Cody, but with negative two points, you are OUTTA HERE!" Chud announced. "Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH**

(Cody was ejected into the Dead Battery Dump)

"Okay, now that Cody is gone, what should we do?" Asked Chud. "Oh, I know!"

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Victoria, you fought off popular YouTube characters, now you must face the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!" Chud announced. "You have ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic Disposable Camera! Fail, and you leave with nothing but knowing you now belong to a Fox. How do you feel?"

"Nervous, and stinky." Victoria replied.

"Okay, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Chud said. "Let's start! What anime involves Super Saiyans and a wish granting Dragon?"

"Dragon Ball Z." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which Killer Instinct character is a Boxer?"

"TJ Combo." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Is the Earth flat?"

"No." Victoria replied.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Which star sign represents a Lion?"

"Leo." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "What are the names for all of Rita's siblings from Jungledyret?"

"Sherry, Terry, and Jerry." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How tall is Hustimb?"

"Nine foot seven." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Who is stronger? The Incredible Hulk, or Juggernaut?"

"Hulk." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Who won in DiamondPickle994's last Death Battle story?"

"Johnny Bravo." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "How many chapters were in FanFic Multiversal Gaming Time?"

"Ten." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Stop the clock! Okay, Victoria, you're halfway through the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. In fourty five seconds, you managed to score nine points! But, Earl is willing to help you out with..."

**Earl's halfway deal!**

"Hey, Victoria." Earl said. "You've done so well, you don't need a deal!"

"Uhh, okay then." Chud said. "Alright, Victoria, your time starts NOW! What is the average speed for throwing knives?"

"27 meters per second?"

**Fart noise!**

"35 miles per hour!" Chud exclaimed. "What does CD stand for?"

"Compact disc." Victoria answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud yelled. "And you've done it!"

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

"With ten points in under ninety seconds, you are this week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the Disposable Camera!"

"I-I've done it!" Victoria yelled.

"Well, that does it for this Skatoony, folks, but come back for more Kid V Toon quizzin', coming your way real soon on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you liked my surprise. This is DiamondPickle994 signing off.**


	9. Episode 7: MorToon Kombat

**In today's episode, to the surprise of the hosts, there are unique 'toon' contestants on the show. But when one of them summons their 'allies', something has to be done.**

* * *

In the Green Box was a boy named Max, in the Red Box was a Wind God (Fujin), in the Pink Box was a boy named Thor, in the Yellow Box was a Mongolian Grappler (Hsu Hao), in the Blue Box was a boy named Lucas, and in the Purple Box was a man missing the bottom of his face (Havik). (Cookies to anyone who can guess where I get the names for the kids from. Hint: they all come from the same movie.)

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where kids and toons compete for prizes." The announcer introduced. "Now, shine and glow, for the hosts of the show, Chud Chudders!"

Chud took an elevator into the studio.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Asked Chud.

"And The Earl!" The Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Yelled Earl.

Chud stepped out of the elevator.

"Whatta ya' say, Earl?" Chud asked.

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to Max, Fujin, Thor, Hsu Hao, Lucas, and Havik."

"It is an honor to be on this game show?" Fujin said.

"Game show? More like lame show!" Hsu Hao retorted.

"Hey, some of these contestants look familiar." Chud said. "Aren't some of you from a game I played last night?"

"They're from Mortal Kombat, Chuddy." Earl answered.

"Oh yeah." Chud said.

"I shall spread chaos all over this studio!" Havik said.

"Dream on, Skull Boy." Chud said. "Now, listen up to the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds. We're gonna knock two of you out at the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A Sony PSP!" Earl announced.

"I can't believe I'm on a game show with Mortal Kombat characters." Thor said.

"What's next? Sonic The Hedgehog?" Asked Max.

"Maybe Street Fighter? Or even characters from Pablo The Little Red Fox?" Asked Lucas.

"There's no time for future plans!" Chud said. "Now, let's start the quiz with..."

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, Hippo Heads, let's run through the rules." Chud said. I'm gonna get gabbin' and say a bunch of stuff. Some of it's true, some of it's false. All you gotta do is decide what's Bang On true, or Bogusly false. So, if you think that's true, you buzz in and shout...?"

"Bang On!" The contestants yelled.

"And if you think it's false, you buzz in and shout...?" Chud asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants yelled.

"You got it!" Chud yelled. "At the end of the rounds, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Morgana and Yaya Panda finish their romantic dance."

"Shall we begin?" Asked Morgana.

"I'll lead." Yaya said.

"I'll follow." Morgana replied.

The two started dancing.

"Let's play!" Earl announced.

"The fastest wind ever recorded was 254 miles per hour." Chud said.

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

"As a God of wind, I can confirm that is Bang On." Fujin said.

**Ding!**

"And as the host, I can confirm you are correct!" Replied Chud. "The capital of Australia is Sydney."

**Buzz!**

"Havik!"

"Bang On!" Havik yelled.

**Fart noise"**

"No, it's Bogus!" Chud replied. "A group of Swans is called a Bevy."

**Buzz!**

"Lucas!"

"That's Bang On!" He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Strictly Come Dancing first aired in 2005."

**Buzz!**

"Max!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "A Heptagon has eight sides."

**Buzz!**

"Thor!"

"Bang On!" Thor yelled.

**Fart noise!**

"Incorrect." Chud replied. "Fish cannot blink."

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

"Bang On." Fujin said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Seahorses don't have teeth or stomachs.

**Buzz!**

"Max!"

"Bang On?" He asked.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Yelled Chud. "In chess, the only piece that moves diagonally is the Knight."

**Buzz!**

"Hsu Hao."

"Bogus!" Hsu Hao yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "And we're nearly out of time. Cool Cat Saves The Kids is a good PSA movie."

**Buzz!**

"Lucas!"

"Bogus! Definitely Bogus!" Lucas yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "Robocop's real name is Alex J. Murphy."

**Buzz!**

"Thor!"

"Bang On!" Thor yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Thanos was made by DC."

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

"Bogus." Fujin calmly said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Exclaimed Chud. "The amount of..."

Morgana and Yaya looked exhausted.

"You've got a gift for dancing, honey." Morgana said, between heavy breathing.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Yaya replied.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final scores:**

**Fujin: 3**

**Max: 2**

**Lucas: 2**

**Hsu Hao: 2**

**Thor: 1**

**Havik: 0**

"It's time to start sending people home!" Announced Earl.

"And I can reveal that Max is through, Fujin is through, Lucas is through, Hsu Hao is through, but Thor is outta here!" Chud announced.

"WHAT!" Thor announced.

"And so is Havik!" Continued Chud.

"How?!" Demanded Havik. "I must spread chaos to all!"

"Not today, pal!" Chud replied. "Because you and Thor are both OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl."

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Havik and Thor were ejected into the Skunk Scented Perfume Factory.)

"Okay, now that they're gone, we can..." Chud said.

Hsu Hao was talking quietly into a walkie talkie.

"What are you planning, Hsu Hao?" Asked Fujin, suspiciously.

"Uhh, no one!" Lied Hsu Hao.

"Anyway..." Chud said. "We're starting round two with..."

**Talking Backwards!**

"Okay, cheesy cheeks, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna go around the quiz block and ask you each a questions in turn. But, you have to answer the questions back to front. For instance, if I asked, what show featured characters like Buster and Babs Bunny, you say..."

"Adventures Toon Tiny." Earl continued.

"That's right." Chud said. "The two lowest scorers are out of the game, and we play until Samurai Jack slices up all those cucumbers."

Samurai Jack drew his sword, and prepared to slice cucumbers.

"And we're off!" Announced Chud. "Max, what's the name of the most recent Smash Bros game?"

"Ultimate Bros Smash Super." Max said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chud. "Fujin, what's the name of the Danish franchise involving a rare jungle animal?"

"Hugo Jungledyret." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chud. "Lucas, what is The Mask's real name?"

"Mask The?" Lucas guessed.

**Fart noise!**

"No, the answer I was looking for was Ipkiss Stanley." Chud replied.

"Hey, a question involving me!" Yelled The Mask, appearing out of nowhere.

"Anyway, Hsu Hao, what's the name of the franchise involving Rabbits escaping their warren?" Chud asked.

"Down Watership." Hsu Hao answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Max, what are the first six letters of the alphabet?"

"A, B, C, D, E, F." Max answered.

**Fart noise!**

"No, I wanted F, E, D, C, B, A." Chud replied. "Fujin, what video game features classes like Scout, Sniper, and Engineer?"

"Two Fortress Team." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Lucas, what does PS4 stand for?"

"Four Station Play." Lucas answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Hsu Hao, what's the name of the first game we played?"

"Bogus Or On Bang." Hsu Hao answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Max, what cartoon features a Cowardly Dog."

"Dog Cowardly Courage?" Max guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Wrong, it's Dog Cowardly The Courage." Chud replied. "Fujin, which Harry Potter film has two parts?"

"Hallows Deathly The And Potter Harry." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Lucas, what game features a Snail named Bob?"

"Bob Snail." Lucas answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud answered. "And we're nearly out of time! Hsu Hao, what book series features Animals escaping from a Wood?"

"Wood Farthing Of Animals." Hsu Hao answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Max, what film features a Fox befriending a Bloodhound?"

"Hound And The Fox?" Max guessed.

**Fart noise!**

"No, it's Hound The And Fox The." Chud replied. "Fujin, what game features a murderous schoolgirl?"

"Simulator Yandere." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud answered. "Lucas, what's the name of the man who created Cool Cat?"

"Savage Derek." Lucas answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "Hsu Hao, what is the name of the most popular cartoon Rabbit?"

"Bunny Bugs." Hsu Hao answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Max, what..."

Samurai Jack sliced the last Cucumber.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chud.

**Final scores:**

**Max: 1**

**Fujin: 3**

**Lucas: 2**

**Hsu Hao: 3**

"And, at the end of that, I can reveal the one's through to round three are: Fujin and Hsu Hao!" Chud announced.

"Perfect." Hsu Hao said, hiding a sinister smile.

"Excellent." Fujin said.

"And that means Max and Lucas are both OUTTA HERE!" Continued Chud. "Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Lucas and Max were ejected into the Skunk Scented Perfume Factory.)

"Okay, all tropes fall in!" Hsu Hao called.

Suddenly, Black Dragon members bursted in.

"Ahh, criminals!" Tony yelled, running off. "Get rid of them, Chudders!"

"Alright, buck teeth, for over the prize." Demanded Kano.

"Uhh." Chud said. "That's it for part one, but make sure to come back after the break to see Fujin and Hsu Hao quiz it out in the frantic final rounds of..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**(After the break)**

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Fiddly Fingers." Chud greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna have the chance to win a fantastic Sony PSP. Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's an MK character vs MK character with Fujin and Hsu Hao." Earl replied.

"Hsu Hao called us over 'ere." Kano said. "So why don't you just fork over the prize before you get hurt?"

"You will gain nothing, Black Dragon!" Fujin exclaimed.

"Uhh." Chud said, nervously. "How about we settle who wins the prize with a game of..."

**Danger Box!**

"Okay, Eel Eyes, let's run through the rules." Chud said. "I'm gonna ask some general knowledge questions. Buzz in when you think you know the answer. But, you can't answer until you've eaten the contents of one of the boxes in front of you, and some of them are pretty nasty nibbles. One point per correct question, the lowest scorer gets kicked off, and we play until Kabal gets tired from running on that treadmill."

"Nothing can tire me out." Kabal said, confidently. "I'm too fast to get tired."

Kabal started running in the treadmill.

"And we're off!" Chud announced. "What superhero team features Iron Man, The Hulk, and Captain America?"

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

Fujin opened box B. It was Ramen.

"The Avengers." Fujin answered, eating the Ramen.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Which sailor eats Spinach to become strong?"

**Buzz!**

"Hsu Hao!"

Hsu Hao opened box C. It was a slice of Pepperoni Pizza.

"Hey, wasn't that supposed to be Sheep Intestines?"

"Well, how could that have happened, mate?" Kano asked, slyly.

"Popeye!" Hsu Hao answered after finishing the Pizza.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "How many months in a year?"

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

Fujin opened box C. It was Apple Slices.

"Twelve." Fujin said, eating the slices.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "What movie featured a rapping Genie?"

**Buzz!**

"Hsu Hao!"

Hsu Hao opened box A. It was a slice of Chocolate Cake.

"Aladdin?" Hsu Hao guessed after eating the Cake.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect, Hsu Hao. It was Kazaam." Chud replied. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time! Next question, what animal is also called a Vulpes?"

**Buzz!**

"Hsu Hao!"

Hsu Hao opened box C. It was a crushed Kytinn bug.

"This one is not amused!" Yelled D'Vorah.

Hsu Hao closed the box.

"There is no way I am eating that!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad for you." Chud said. "What superhero can sling webs?"

**Buzz!**

"Fujin!"

Fujin opened box A. It was Beef Jerky.

"Spiderman." Fujin said after eating two Beef Jerky strips.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chud. "Next question, AVGN stands for..."

Kabal collapsed.

"H-how is this possible?" He asked.

"And that's the end of the round!"

**Final scores:**

**Fujin: 3**

**Hsu Hao: 1**

"And I can reveal the one going through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is... Fujin!" Chud announced.

"I don't think so, mate." Kano said. "This is Black Dragon territory now."

"Don't worry, Chuddy, I made a phone call during the round." Earl said.

When the person Earl called arrived, the other Black Dragon members fled, except for Kano.

"You are under arrest, Kano." Said a familiar voice, who then knocked Kano out with a metal disc.

The one Earl called was Robocop, who, after knocking Kano unconscious, proceeded to arrest Kano.

"You are coming with me." Robocop said, taking Kano away.

"Okay, now that they're gone, we gotta tell Hsu Hao..." Chud said.

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Hsu Hao was ejected into the Skunk Scented Perfume Factory.)

"Okay, now that the Black Dragon is gone, let's play..." Chud said.

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Fujin, you fought through three kids, a a Chaos bringer, and a criminal, now you must face The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge." Chud said. "You've got ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic Sony PSP, fail, and you leave here empty handed. How do you feel?"

"The winds will carry me to victory." Fujin said.

"Okay, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Chud said. "Let's start! Who was the first boss you would face in the first Mortal Kombat game?"

"Goro." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chud. "Which Pokemon has four arms?"

"Machamp." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "What is the capital of Denmark?"

"Copenhagen." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud replied. "What is Scorpion's catchphrase?"

"Get over here." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "Name the two hosts for Death Battle."

"Wiz and Boomstick." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "What does TMNT stand for?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud replied. "Who made Animaniacs?"

"Steven Spielberg." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "True or false, Tumblr is better than Reddit."

"True." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud answered. "True or false, humans are Primates.

"True." Fujin said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chud announced. "What is Plankton's real first name?"

"Sheldon." Fujin answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you've done it!" Chud announced. "With ten points in under ninety seconds, you are this Week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the Sony PSP!"

"It has been an honor being on this quiz show." Fujin said.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Well, that does it for this Skatoony episode, folks." Chud said. "But, come back for more kid vs cartoon quizzing coming your way real soon on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode of Skatoony. See you next time.**


	10. Episode 8: Victory For A True Love

**In this episode, Morgana makes a surprise appearance on Skatoony in an effort to win for Yaya Panda and The Phantom Thieves. Can he do it? All toons, challenges**

* * *

In the Green box was a Boy named Charles, in the Red box was a Cat with a black mask (Morgana), in the Pink box was a girl named Sally, in the Yellow box was a young puppet boy with blonde hair and a superhero costume (Ziggy), in the Blue box was a boy named Doug, and in the Purple box was a young puppet boy wearing a Yellow suit (Stingy).

"Welcome to Skatoony, the show where kids and toons compete for prizes!" The Announcer announced. "Now, put your hands together, for these two friends forever: Chudd Chudders!"

Chudd flew into the studio by a Helicopter.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Asked Chudd.

"And The Earl!" Continued announcer.

"Yeah!" Earl announced.

Chudd got out of the Helicopter as it flew away.

"Wadda ya' say, Earl?" Chudd asked.

"I say we meet the contestants." Earl replied. "Say hello to Charles, Morgana, Sally, Ziggy, Doug, and Stingy."

"Oh, hey Morgana." Chudd greeted. "It's fancy seeing you on the show."

"I decided to enter this show in hopes of winning for my wife, Yaya, and the other Phantom Thieves." Morgana explained.

"We'll be cheering for you, Morgana!" Yaya called from the audience.

"You got this, little dude!" Joker yelled.

"I know you'll do well." Hugo called.

"I knew you were in this chapter when I had the Flu." Rita said. "I got better thanks to my Hugo. Remind me to thank him when this is over."

Hugo's face turned Red.

"Okay..." Chudd said. "Listen up to the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds, we're gonna knock two of you out at the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"An iPod Touch!" Earl announced.

"That'll be mine." Stingy said. "You might as well just give it to me because I already own it."

"Don't be selfish, Stingy." Ziggy said. "Remember what Sportacus told you before we went on."

"Did he say to not call dibs on the prizes?" Asked Charles.

"Or get to confident?" Asked Doug.

"What about to think before you act?" Asked Sally.

"That's enough!" Called out Chudd. "Now, let's start the show with..."

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Alright, tipsy Toes, let's run through the rules." Chudd said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements to you. Some are facts, Bang On, some others are untrue, Bogus. So, when you think the statements are true, you shout...?"

"Bang On!" The contestants yelled.

"And if you think they're false, you shout...?" Chudd asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants yelled.

"You got it!" Chudd announced. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until RedHood123 finishes writing the first Haztim and Rita's Mom story."

"Hmn..." RedHood123. "Wait, if Hustimb was with Haztim and Rita's Mom, wouldn't he be a third wheel?"

"The third wheel?" Asked Hustimb. "More like the entire car."

"Let's play!" Chudd announced. "The tallest man is 8 ft 3 inches."

**Buzz!**

"Morgana!"

"Bang On?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "The fifth planet from the Sun is Jupiter."

**Buzz!**

"Sally!"

"Bang On!" She yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "U.S dollars are made from fiber."

**Buzz!**

"Ziggy!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Sandwich was named after a real person."

**Buzz!**

"Charles!"

"Uhh, Bang On?" Asked Charles.

**Ding!**

"Well done." Chudd replied. "The animal with the biggest eyes is the Ostrich."

**Buzz!**

"Stingy!"

"Bang On." Stingy confidently said.

**Fart noise!**

"Wrong, it's Bogus." Chudd replied.

"What? No! You're wrong!" Stingy yelled.

"Quit stalling, Stingy." Chudd yelled. "Every Gorilla's blood type is B."

**Buzz!**

"Morgana!"

"Uhh, is it Bang On?"

**Ding!**

"It sure is!" Chudd replied. "In Brazil, Snoopy's fur is Yellow."

**Buzz!**

"Ziggy!"

"Oh, that's Bogus." Ziggy said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Lions still live on Namibia."

**Buzz!**

"Sally!"

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Ethiopia shares a border with Tanzania."

**Buzz!**

"Sally!"

"Bang On?" She guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect." Chudd replied. "Madagascar is an Island."

**Buzz!**

"Charles!"

"Bang On." He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time! Peru shares a border with Venezuela."

**Buzz!**

"Ziggy!"

"Bogus!" Ziggly yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Polar Bears live in the Arctic."

**Buzz!**

"Doug, welcome to the game."

"Bogus?" He asked.

**Fart noise!**

"It's Bang On." Chudd replied. "Skopje is the capital of Albania."

**Buzz!**

"Morgana!"

"Bogus." He answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "The amount of..."

"Finished!" RedHood123 announced.

"And that's the end of the round!" Chudd yelled.

**Final scores:**

**Morgana: 3**

**Sally: 2**

**Ziggy: 3**

**Stingy: 0**

**Doug: 0**

**Charles: 2**

"Well, it's time to announce who is through, and who is not." Chudd announced. "And I can reveal that Ziggy is through, Sally is through, Charles is through, Morgana is through, but Doug is OUTTA HERE! And so is Stingy!"

"What! How?!" Demanded Stingy. "I deserve the prize because I'm Stingy!"

"Well, judging by your attitude, I can reveal you don't." Chudd replied. "As I said, you and Doug are both OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Doug and Stingy were ejected into the Expired Chicken Facility.)

"So, what challenge is next, Earl?" Chudd asked.

"Sorry for this, Chuddy." Earl said.

"For wha-?" Chudd asked, before Earl put the helmet on his head. "NO! NO! NO! I'm not playing this game! I don't wa..."

Chudd froze.

"Well." Earl said. "It's time to play..."

**Blinking Brain Box**

"Okay, contestants, here are the rules." Earl said. "In this monitor, Chudd is thinking of something, all you gotta do is guess what he's thinking. The quicker you guess it, the more points you get. The lowest two scorers get kicked off, and we play until Stephen Stotch gets out of the giant vacuum."

"What? What vacuum?" Stephen asked, before the Skeleton Crew sucked Stephen up into a large vacuum.

"Let's play!" Earl announced. "What is Chudd thinking of?"

**Bleep.**

**Buzz!**

"Ziggy!"

"Is it a lollipop?" He asked.

**Fart noise!**

"Nope." Earl replied.

**Bleep.**

**Buzz!**

"Morgana!"

"Is it a Shovel?" He asked.

**Ding!**

"Three points for Morgana!" Earl announced. "Next!"

**Bleep!**

**Buzz!**

"Sally!"

"A Duck!" She yelled.

**Ding!**

"Four points for Sally!" Earl announced. "Next!"

**Buzz!**

"Morgana!"

"That's a Cat." Morgana answered. "Of course."

**Ding!**

"Wow! Five points for Morgana!" Earl exclaimed. "Next!"

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**Buzz!**

"Ziggy!"

"A sword!" Ziggy yelled.

**Ding!**

"Three points for Ziggy!" Earl announced. "It looks like we're nearly out if time."

There was banging from the inside the giant Vacuum, as Deadpool and The Mask sent giant Wasps into it.

"What's Chudd thinking now?" Earl asked.

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**Buzz!**

"Sally!"

"A Sheep!" Sally yelled.

**Ding!**

"Two points for Sally!" Earl announced. "Next!"

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**...**

**Bleep!**

**Buzz!**

"Charles!"

"A Giraffe!"

**Ding!**

"One point for Charles!" Earl announced. "And I think..."

Stephen bursted out of the Vacuum.

"It's the end of the round!" Earl announced, removing the helmet from Chudd's head.

**Final scores:**

**Morgana: 9**

**Sally: 5**

**Ziggy: 3**

**Charles: 1**

"Phew, glad that's over." Chudd said. "Now, it's time to reveal who is going through to round three, and who is going through the roof. And I can reveal the ones through to round three are... Morgana and Sally!"

"Hey, I made it!" Morgana called.

"Way to go, bro!" Ryuji called.

"You're doing great so far!" Yelled Ann.

"Keep it up!" Called Yusuke.

"And that means Ziggy and Charles are both out of the game!" Chudd continued.

"Oh man." Ziggy said. "I was close there."

"Better luck next time." Chudd said. "But until then, to you and Charles..."

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Ziggy and Charles were ejected into The Expired Chicken Facility.)

"Well, we're gonna take a break here, folks, but come back after the break to see Morgana and Sally quiz it out in round three for a chance to win a fantastic iPod Touch." Chudd stated. "Only on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

(After the break.)

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Hairy Heads." Chud greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna have the chance to win a fantastic iPod Touch. Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's a Kid VS Toon with Sally and Morgana." Earl answered.

"Okay." Chud said. "Let's say we settle who goes to the Quiz Champ Challenge with a game of..."

**Fast Food!**

"Okay, Terror Teeths, let's run through the rules." Chudd said. "I'm gonna ask you, in turn, some general knowledge questions in the time allowed. The time allowed is how long it takes your opponent to finish eating a bowl of food. So, the hungrier you are, the faster you'll eat, and the less time your opponent will have to answer the questions. So, who will eat first?"

"I volunteer!" Morgana called.

"It's a bowl of Strawberry Jam!" Earl announced.

"Okay, Morgana, you've got to eat than Jam quick enough to prevent Sally from scoring enough points." Chudd explained.

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Morgana replied.

"Okay, Morgana, start eating now!" Chudd announced.

Morgana started eating.

"Which DC villain killed Superman?" Asked Chudd.

"Doomsday." Sally answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chudd. "How many sides does a Heptagon have?"

"Six?" Sally asked.

**Fart Noise!**

"Seven!" Chudd replied. "Fill in the blank: Avengers Age Of what?"

"Ultron." Sally answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd answered. "What's bigger? A Tiger or a Lion?"

"A Lion?" Sally asked.

**Fart noise!**

"No, Tigers!" Chudd replied. "Which game made DiamondPickle994 rage a lot on his YouTube channel gameplay?"

"Doom." Sally answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd answered. "What's the name of the Tiny Toon Adventures movie?"

"Tiny Toon Adventures The Movie?" Guessed Sally.

**Fart Noise!**

"How I Spent My Vacation!" Chudd answered. "How many..."

**Burp!**

"Uh oh, Morgana's done eating." Chudd announced.

"Kinda sticky." Morgana said.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Deadpool yelled.

"Okay, Sally, you've got to eat that Custard quick enough to stop Morgana scoring three points." Chudd stated. "Alright, Sally, start eating now! Morgana, What was DiamondPickle994's first OC VS OC Death Battle?"

"Hamister VS Goater." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What is name of the richest fictional Water Fowl?"

"Scrooge McDuck." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chudd. "Where would you find your nasal cavity?"

"Your nose." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Who won the previous Skatoony chapter?"

"Fujin." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What is..."

**Burp!**

"And it looks like Sally has finished eating!" Chudd announced. "It's the end of the round!"

**Final scores:**

**Morgana: 4**

**Sally: 3**

"And, I can reveal the one going through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is... Morgana!" Chudd announced.

"I- I did it?" Asked Morgana. "I actually did it?"

"Congrats to you, Morgana." Sally said.

"Way to show proper respect." Chudd said. "But Sally, I'm afraid..."

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Sally was ejected into The Expired Chicken Facility.)

"Since I'm the last contestant, I know what that means!" Morgana said. "It's time for..."

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Morgana, like what you said earlier, you're determined to win Skatoony." Chudd said. "To do so, you have ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic iPod Touch. Fail, and you leave with just the taste of Strawberry Jam. How do you feel?"

"A bit nervous." Morgana answered.

"Okay, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on." Chudd said. "Let's play! Who is the next character coming to Smash Bros Ultimate?"

"Steve from Minecraft." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What is the name of Thor's hammer?"

"Mjolnir." Answered Morgana.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What are the three characters in Kombat Pack 2?"

"Rain, Mileena, and Rambo." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Who was the first FanFic Multiverse invader?"

"Deadpool." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What does DiamondPickle994 hate with every fiber of his body?"

"Reddit." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chud. "What show did RedHood123 remind DiamondPickle994 of, that was a show from both their childhoods?"

"Kerwhizz." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Announced Chudd. "How many inches in a foot?"

"12." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Who is RedHood123's most disliked character?"

"Stephen Stotch." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What does AVGN stand for?"

"Angry Video Game Nerd." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "True or false, DiamondPickle994 has been trolled on FanFiction by a Guest review."

"True." Morgana answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you've won!" Chudd announced. "Morgana, with ten points in-under ninety seconds, you are this week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the iPod Touch!"

"Yeah!" Earl announced.

"I knew you could do it, Morgana!" Yaya called.

"That's my special Cat guy!" Joker yelled.

"You did good, little guy." Ryuji said, proudly.

"I had faith in you!" Ann called.

"Way to go, Morgana!" Hugo called.

"Good job!" Rita called. "Oh, reminds me."

Rita took Hugo by the arm, and lead him out of the studio to 'thank him' for curing her Flu.

Morgana's face was Red from all the praise he got.

"Thanks, you guys." Morgana said.

Morgana went to the group, high fived each Phantom Thief member, and shared a kiss with Yaya Panda.

"Well, that does it for this week, Twister Toes." Chudd said. "But make sure to come back for some more Kid versus Cartoon quizzing coming your way real soon on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked thi chapter. See you next time.**


	11. Episode 9: Gotta Quiz Fast

**In this next Skatoony episode, the special Toon contestants are Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and even... Dr. Eggman? Also, what is Eggman planning?**

**(Note: This is the last Skatoony chapter before I put my focus on other stories so I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

In the Green Box was a boy named Ryan, in the Red Box was a Blue Hedgehog wearing Red sneakers (Sonic), in the Pink Box was a Girl named Maria, in the Yellow Box was a Fox with two tails (Tails), in the Blue Box was a boy named Brandon, and in the Purple Box was a man with a long mustache (Dr. Eggman).

"Welcome to Skatoony, the show where kids and toons compete for prizes!" The Announcer announced. "Now, go high and low for the hosts of the show: Chudd Chudders!"

Chudd came into the studio by gliding, in the style of Fortnite.

"Hey there, folks, has anyone seen my glasses?" Chudd greeted.

"And The Earl." Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

Chudd discarded the glide.

"Whatta ya' say, Earl?" Chudd asked.

"I say we meet the contestants!" Earl replied. "Say hello to Ryan, Sonic, Maria, Tails, Brandon, and... Dr. Eggman?"

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman yelled. "Today on Skatoony, I shall get the better of that meddling Hedgehog!"

"How'd you even get here, Eggface?" Sonic asked.

"None of your business!" Eggman replied.

"I have a suspicion he bribed someone." Tails said, suspiciously.

"H-hey!" Tony yelled. "It... It's not that! I- I just... thought he was worthy of being on the show."

"So, where did all that money come from?" Chudd asked.

"I... I found it!" Lied Tony. "Now get on with the show!"

Tony returned to his office.

"Okay..." Listen up while I run through the rules of the game. All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid fire rounds. We're gonna knock two of you out at the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two, that'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"A Pocket Television!" Earl announced.

"It will be mine!" Eggman yelled.

"A big guy with a big mustache and a big ego." Brandon said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Tails agreed.

"That's enough!" Chudd yelled. "Now, let's start the show with..."

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, Buzzy Backs, let's run through the rules." Chudd said. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements to you, some are facts, which are Bang On, some others are false, Bogus. So, when you think the statements are true, you buzz in and shout...?"

"Bang On!" The contestants yelled.

"And if you think the statements are false, you buzz in and shout...?" Chudd asked.

"Bogus!" The contestants yelled.

"You got it!" Chudd replied. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Mr Mxyzptlk is able to re-inflate Dabs."

"Re-inflate me?" Dabs asked. I don't understand, I'm fully inflated."

An unknown identity stuck a pin in Dabs, and popped him.

"Leave it to me." Mr Mxyzptlk said, appearing out of nowhere with a balloon pump.

"Let's play!" Earl announced.

"Sheep can fly." Chudd stated.

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Bang On." He said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Michael Jackson married Elvis Presley's daughter."

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"Uhh, Bang On!" Eggman yelled before checking his 'watch'.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Spaghetti can grow on trees."

**Buzz!**

"Ryan!"

"Bogus!" He yelled.

**Ding!**

"Rightaroony!" Announced Chudd. "JK Rowling is a female."

**Buzz!**

"Maria!"

"Bang On!" Maria yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd announced. "There are poisonous snakes in England."

**Buzz!**

"Sonic!"

"Bogus!" Sonic yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Harry Potter's mother is Beatrix Potter."

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"Hmm..." Eggman said, looking at his 'watch' again. "Bogus!"

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "There are twelve days in a fortnight, not the game."

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Bogus." Tails said.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "The 2016 Olympics were held in Germany."

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Bogus, I was there!" Tails replied.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "And I think we're nearly out of time! Marmalade is made from oranges."

**Buzz!**

"Sonic!"

"Bogus." Sonic said.

**Fart noise!**

"It's Bang On!" Chudd replied. "England has wild Pigs."

**Buzz!**

"Maria!"

"Bang on?" She guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "The Beatles were all American."

**Buzz!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "The amount of..."

"Finished!" Mr Mxyzptlk called.

"Oh, thank you, mister." Dabs said, appreciatively.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chudd.

**Final scores:**

**Tails: 3**

**Eggman: 2**

**Maria: 2**

**Sonic: 1**

**Ryan: 2**

**Brandon: 0**

* * *

"Well, it's time to start sending people home." Chudd announced. "And I can reveal that we're saying goodbye to... Brandon!"

"Oh man." Brandon said.

"Bad luck, dude." Sonic said.

"Bad luck to you too, Sonic." Chudd said. "Because with only one point, you are also out of the game!"

"What?" Yelled Sonic and Tails.

"YES!" Eggman yelled. "I finally got the better of Sonic!"

Eggman started dancing.

"I'll try to stop Eggman for you, Sonic." Tails said.

"You got this, Tails." Sonic replied.

"Like I said, with one point and no points, Sonic and Brandon are both OUTTA HERE!" Announced Chudd. "Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a god, but YOU'RE OUUTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTT HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Sonic and Brandon were ejected into The Slime Factory.)

"I actually beat Sonic at something!" Eggman said. "Oh, I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Good for you." Chudd said. "Now, let's start round two with a game of..."

**Colour Me Quizzy!**

"Okay, Funky Feet, let's run through the rules." Chudd said. "I'm gonna ask you some questions, and the answer will always be either Red, Black, or White. If you know the answer to any of the questions, just dip your face into the correct pot in front of you, and bash that buzzer. The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Deadpool beats the highest score on that DDR machine."

"I should've had the highest score on this thing years ago!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Well, now let's fix that problem."

"Let's go!" Announced Chudd. "What colour is Nose blood?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"Red!" Eggman yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd yelled. "What colour is Iron Man's suit?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Red!" He called, wiping Red paint from his face.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Which of these colours is not on the American flag?"

**Buzz!**

"Maria!"

"Black!" Maria called.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What colour is Sugar?"

**Buzz!**

"Ryan!"

"White!" Ryan yelled, with Black paint on his face.

"What you said is right, but what's on your face is wrong. No point." Chudd replied. "I'm dreaming of a what coloured Christmas?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"White!" Tails yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "You can see this colour in space."

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"Black!" Eggman yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "And you also could've said White too. What colour is primarily shown on Spiderman's suit?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"Red!" Eggman yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Name one of the two colours that make Pink."

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Red!" Tails exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you also could've said White too." Chudd replied. "And I think we're nearly out of time. What is the most common colour for the heads of hammers?"

**Buzz!**

"Ryan!"

"Black?" He guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What colour are Phone charger leads?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"White!" Eggman yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What colour are Foxes?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Red!" Tails yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What colour are..."

"Phew!" Deadpool yelled. "I'm beat. Does anyone have a Chimichanga for me?"

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chudd.

**Final scores:**

**Eggman: 4**

**Tails: 3**

**Maria: 1**

**Ryan: 1**

"And I can reveal that Tails and Dr. Eggman are both... Through to round three!" Chudd announced.

"Booyah!" Eggman yelled.

"I'm taking you down, Eggman!" Tails proclaimed.

"And that's means, for Maria and Ryan..." Chudd continued.

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Ryan and Maria were ejected into The Slime Factory.)

"Well, that's it for part one, Noodle Noses, but come back after the break to witness Dr. Eggman and Tails quiz it out in round three." Chudd announced. "Only on..."

**Skatoony!**

* * *

(After the break.)

Eggman moved to the Blue Box.

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Twister Toes." Chudd greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's going to have the chance to win a fantastic Pocket Television! Who have we got, Earl?"

"It's a Toon V Toon showdown with Miles Prower, and Ivo Robotnik, both known as Tails and Dr. Eggman." Earl answered.

"This time, I get the better of Sonic, and his flying Fox friend!" Eggman announced.

"Don't bet on it, Eggman!" Tails replied.

"Alright, now!" Chudd announced. "Let's settle who wins with a game of..."

**Egg Noggin!**

"Oh, very funny." Eggman said. "Because my name is Dr. Eggman, this challenge is all about Eggs."

"There's no time for jokes!" Chudd replied. "It's time to go through the rules. I'm gonna ask some general knowledge questions. Buzz in when you think you know the answer. For every question you get right or wrong, you have a chance to earn a bonus point by picking out one of the Eggs in front of you."

"Some are hard-boiled, but some are raw." Earl added. "And we ain't telling which is which."

"So, the only way you're gonna find out is by smashing the Egg on your forehead!" Chudd announced. "The one with the most points goes to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, and we play until Tony realises Deadpool beat his high score."

"Time to check my high score on my DDR machine." Tony said, excitedly.

"And we're off!" Chudd announced. "What show would you find characters like Lou and Andy?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Little Britain!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Get crackin'."

**Crack!**

"It's a bonus point!" Chudd announced. "Which rated 15 film has food as it's main protagonists?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

Eggman checked his 'watch'.

"Sausage Party!" He yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Pick an Egg, Eggman."

"This had better be boiled!" Eggman said.

**Splat!**

"It was raw!" Chudd announced. "What does PSA stand for?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Public Service Announcement!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Choose your Egg."

**Splat!**

"Too bad." Chudd said. "True or False, DiamondPickle994 is planning a Death Battle season 2."

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

"True!" Eggman answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Pick your poiso... I mean Egg!"

**Crack!**

"Agh..." Eggman groaned.

"I think that Egg was super hard-boiled." Chudd said. "What place did the film It take place?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

Eggman once again looked at his 'watch'.

"Derry, Maine!" Eggman yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Pick an Egg."

**Splat!**

The yolk from the raw Egg shorted out the device on Eggman's wrist.

"Oh no!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Next question." Chudd said. "What does UFO stand for?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Unidentified Flying Object!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd announced. "Choose your Egg."

**Crack!**

"Way to go!" Chudd said. "And it looks like we're nearly out of time! Which cartoon Rabbit was framed n their own movie?"

**Buzz!**

"Eggman!"

Eggman tried to check his gadget, but it wasn't working.

"Uhh, Bugs Bunny?" He guessed.

**Fart noise!**

"Nope, it was Roger Rabbit!" Chudd replied. "But, get cracking."

**Splat!**

"Raw." Chudd said. "Next question, what popular game has the initials MK?"

**Buzz!**

"Tails!"

"Mortal Kombat!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd answered. "Pick an Egg."

**Crack!**

"Hard Boiled!" Chudd announced. "What Marvel..."

"Who erased my high score?!" Demanded Tony. "Chudders!"

"And that's the end of the round!" Chudd announced.

**Final scores:**

**Dr. Eggman: 4**

**Tails: 6**

"And at the end of that, I can reveal the one who is going to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is... Tails!" Chudd announced.

"I did it!" Tails yelled.

"WHAT! NO!" Yelled Eggman. "My plan was flawless! Orbot! Cubot!"

Suddenly, Sonic ran into the studio, covered in slime.

"I knew you were up to something, Egghead!" He exclaimed.

Sonic removed a tarp, where Orbot and Cubot were hiding, and Cubot was holding a walkie talkie.

"These two buckets of bolts were giving Eggman all the answers!" Sonic announced.

Orbot and Cubot ran off in fear.

"Uhh... I, um..." Eggman said, nervously.

"Save your excuses!" Chudd exclaimed. "Regardless of your cheating, you scored the lowest points, so you're OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled as he was ejected into The Slime Factory.

"I knew you could do it, little buddy." Sonic said, taking a seat.

"Well, because that cheater Eggman is gone, I know what it's time for." Chudd said.

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Tails, you made it through your cheating worst enemy to make it to the final round." Chudd said. "Now, it's time for you to face The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! You have ninety seconds to answer ten questions correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic Pocket Television. Fail, and you leave here with nothing but Egg on your face. How do you feel?"

"I think I'll do well." Tails replied.

"Okay then." Chudd said. "If you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on. Ready? Let's go! Old MacDonald had a what?"

"A farm." Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd answered. "What year was the first Play Station made?"

"1993?" Tails asked.

**Fart noise!**

"1994!" Chudd replied. "What is the primary element of the Sun?"

"Hydrogen!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd answered. "What is The Hulk's real name?"

"Hulk?" Tails asked.

**Fart noise!**

"Bruce Banner!" Chudd replied. "What do you get when you mix a Goat and a Sheep?"

"A Geep!" Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What is the Nostalgia Critic's real name?"

"Doug Walker!" Tails Answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Is the Earth flat?"

"Nope." Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chudd. "Who does DiamondPickle994 plan to dress as for Halloween?"

"Deadpool." Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Answered Chudd. "Stop the clock! Okay, Tails, you're halfway through The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. In forty five seconds, you've managed to score six points. But, Earl is willing to help you out with Earl's Halfway Deal!"

**Earl's Halfway Deal!**

"Hey, Tails, how are you doing?" Earl asked.

"I'm feeling confident." Tails replied.

"So far, you've managed to score six points." Earl sad. "So, I'm willing to offer you two extra points, taking your score up to eight. But, if you accept, I'm also going to take away twenty of your remaining forty five seconds! That'll leave you twenty five seconds to score two points! So, whatta ya' say? Deal?"

"Earl, I'll take it!" Tails proclaimed.

"Okay, Tails, you have forty five seconds to score two points." Chudd stated. "And go! What is Robocop's real name?"

"Alex Murphy." Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "Which DC hero is known as the Bird Of Prey?"

"Black Canary." Tails answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you've done it!" Chudd announced. "Tails, with ten points in under ninety seconds, you are this week's Skatoony champion, and winner of the Pocket Television!"

"I did it, Sonic!" Tails proudly yelled.

"You sure did, little buddy, way to go!" Sonic replied.

"Yeah!" Earl exclaimed.

"Well, that does it for this week, Lasagna Lips." Chudd said. "But, come back next week for some more Kid VS Cartoon quizzing coming your way real soon on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**Well, like I said earlier, this is the last Skatoony chapter before I put focus on other stories, plus, I have a surprise. Like it said earlier, I have plans for a Death Battle season 2. I will announce the matches I have planned at the end of the Rita's Mom VS Delilah DBX, then I will make the next chapter for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Keepers Of The NC-17 (because I wanted to make the next chapter of that for a while), then I'll make the next battle for season 2, which will be selected at random, except for the one I have planned for the season finale. See you later.**


	12. Episode 10: Winter Festival

**In this next Skatoony episode, to celebrate Christmas and the end of the year coming, Tony opens a Winter Festival outside the Skatoony Studio. However, things go awry when the excitedness from the people at the festival are interrupting the show.**

* * *

In the Green Box was a Boy named David, in the Red Box was a Dog with an Orange Beanie (Parappa), in the Pink Box was a Girl named Samantha, in the Purple Box was a Black and White Hamster who is Ten Inches Tall (Haztim), in the Blue Box was a Boy named Tom, and in the Yellow Box was someone with no Arms, and floating Hands (Rayman).

"Welcome to Skatoony! The show where Kids and Toons compete for prizes!" Announced The Announcer. "Now, during the Cold, these two will put you off Hold, Chudd Chudders!"

Chudd drove into the studio on a Golf Cart.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Announced Chudd.

"And The Earl!" The Announcer continued.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Earl.

Chudd exited the Golf Cart.

"Whaddaya say, Earl?" Asked Chudd.

"I say we meet the contestants!" Replied Earl. "Say hello to: David, Parappa The Rapper, Samantha, Haztim, Tom, and Rayman."

"Hold everything!" Yelled Tony. "I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it, Tony?" Asked Chudd.

"To celebrate Christmas, and the end of this year coming soon, I have set up a special Winter Festival outside the Studio!" Tony announced.

"Cool! Pun intended!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Now, where is Trevor the Traction Engine with those Apples for the Fruit stand?" Asked Tony, walking off.

"Okay..." Chudd slowly said. "Listen up to the rules of the game! All you gotta do is stay in the game through three rapid-fire rounds. We're gonna knock two of you out at the end of round one, then drop the second pair of losers at the end of round two. That'll leave two contestants battling it out to see who goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge! What do they win, Earl?"

"An iPod!" Earl replied.

"Alright!" Replied Chudd. "Let's start off the show with..."

**Bang On Or Bogus!**

"Okay, Terror Teeths, let's run through the rules." Stated Chudd. "I'm gonna say a bunch of statements to you. Some of them are true, some others are false. All you gotta do is decide what's Bang On true, or Bogusly false. So, if you think it's true, you buzz in and shout...?"

"Bang On!" The Contestants yelled.

"And if you think it's false, you buzz in and shout...?" Asked Chudd.

"Bogus!" The Contestants yelled.

"You got it!" Chudd replied. "At the end of the round, the two lowest scoring players get kicked off, and we play until Trevor The Traction Engine delivers the Apples for the Fruit Stand of the Winter Festival."

Trever is seen carrying Apples.

"I hope I'm not late." He said, approaching the Festival.

"Let's play!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Sharks can't blink." Chudd stated.

**Buzz!**

"Haztim!"

"Bogus." Haztim replied.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "A Tiger has stripes on their skin."

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Bang On!" Tom replied.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "A Sandwich is named after a person."

**Buzz!**

"David!"

"Bogus?" He guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"It's Bang On!" Chudd replied. "American Dollars are made from paper."

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"Bogus!" Samantha exclaimed.

**Ding!**

"Correctamundo!" Chudd replied. "In Brazil, Snoopy is Yellow."

**Buzz!**

"Parappa!"

"That's B-Bogus!" Parappa rapped.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Lemon Juice is an Acid."

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Bang On!" Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "The Romans were Superstitious."

**Buzz!**

"Haztim!"

"Bang On?" Haztim guessed.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "The 'p' tag is used for activating Bold text."

**Buzz!**

"Rayman! Welcome to the game."

"Uhh, Bang On?" Rayman guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Incorrect, and we're nearly out of time." Chudd replied. "Darth Vader's line is: Luke, I am your father."

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"Bogus!" She answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "England's highest mountain is Ben Nevis."

**Buzz!**

"Parappa!"

"B-B-B-Bogus!" Rapped Parappa.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "The initials of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is FHFIF."

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Bang On!" Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "And I think..."

Trevor pulled up outside the Winter Festival.

"I'm here!" Trevor announced.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chudd.

(**Now, this is where the final scores are usually shown, but they're not going to be shown anymore since I feel that they have become irrelevant to the story. You already know who is going through, and who isn't. So, as of now, the final scores will no longer be shown.**)

"And it's time to start sending people home!" Announced Earl.

"And I can reveal that the ones going through are Tom, Haztim, Samantha, and Parappa!" Announced Chudd.

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Parappa.

"That means Rayman and David are out of the game!" Added Chudd.

"Aw man." David said.

"At least this was fun." Rayman added.

"Way to show good sportspersonship, Rayman." Chudd replied. "But like I said, you and David are both OUTTA HERE! Hit it, Earl!"

**Thanks for playing, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**You gave it a go, but YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**Don't hang around Town, 'cause YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

**It's time to go, 'cause that's the show, and YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(David and Rayman were ejected into The Squashed Bug Station.)

There was loud cheering and noises outside, the very start of it knocked Haztim off the stand, and onto the ground of the Purple block.

"Are you alright, Haztim?" Asked Chudd.

"I've been worse." Haztim replied.

"Well, alright then." Replied Chudd. "Anyways, it's time for..."

**Colourful Language!**

There was four boxes with colour names Red, Yellow, Grey, and Gold printed on them, each with different colours printed on them, in each Quiz Block Box.

"Okay, Jumpy Jeans, let's run through the rules." Stated Chudd. "I'm gonna ask some questions, and the answer will always be one of the colours in front of you. When you think you know the answer, hold up the right box, and bash that buzzer."

"Don't get confused by the colour." Instructed Earl.

"That's right. You've got to hold up the right word, not the right colour." Added Chudd. "The two lowest scorers get kicked off, and we play until Haztim is able to climb back onto the stand."

"Let's play!" Exclaimed Earl.

"What colour is Blood?" Asked Chudd.

**Buzz!**

"Parappa!"

"Red!" Parappa yelled, holding the box that said Grey, that was printed in Red.

**Fart Noise!**

"Afraid you got caught up, Parappa." Chudd replied. "You need to hold the Red WORD up. Next, what colour is urine?"

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Yellow!" Tom replied, holding the right box.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What colour is the name of an element?"

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"Gold!" She replied, holding the correct box.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied. "What colour are Pencil tips?"

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"Grey!" She answered, holding the correct box.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Chudd replied.

There was loud cheering outside the studio, because of the ongoing Winter Festival.

"What colour are Sunflowers?" Asked Chudd.

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Yellow!" Answered Tom, holding the correct box.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "A cubic foot of this is over Twelve Hundred pounds."

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"Gold!" Answered Tom, holding the correct box.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "How are you doing, Haztim?"

Haztim was almost where he originally was.

"I see we're almost done!" Chudd announced. "Next, what colour are stars?"

**Buzz!**

"Haztim!"

Haztim reached for the correct box, and barely lifted it.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What colour are Shovels?"

**Buzz!**

"Parappa!"

"Grey!" Parappa answered, holding the correct box this time.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What colour are..."

Haztim was able to pull himself onto the stand.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chudd. "And after that, I can reveal that we're saying goodbye to: Haztim!"

Haztim sighed.

"And Parappa!" Added Chudd.

"What?!" Replied Parappa.

"Sorry Parappa and Haztim, but with one point each, you are both OUTTA HERE!" Announced Chudd. "Hit it, Earl!"

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! YEAH!**

(Parappa and Haztim were ejected in The Squashed Bug Station.)

"Well, that's gonna be it for part one, but make sure to toon in soon to see Samantha and Tom quiz it out in round three to see who has the chance to win a fantastic iPod." Chudd stated. "Only on..."

**Skatoony!**

* * *

(**After the break**)

"Welcome back to Skatoony, Fudgey Fingers." Chudd greeted. "We're in the frantic final rounds to see who's gonna have the chance to win a fantastic iPod. Who have we got left, Earl?"

"It's a Kid V Kid final with Samantha and Tom!" Replied Earl.

The sounds of cheering and applause grew louder.

"Err, Earl, we need to do something!" Chudd yelled, but Earl couldn't hear him.

"Chudd buddy, I can't hear you!" Replied Earl.

Because Chudd could not hear him, Earl texted Chudd what he said.

"Oh." Chudd said, looking at the text. "I have an idea!"

Later, a giant crane was outside the studio, scooped up the entire Festival, and moved it a few meters away from the studio.

"There we are." Chudd said. "Now that that's taken care of, let's kick off round three with..."

**Hoo Flung Dung!**

Hoo walked in.

"Hoo ready for performance now!" Hoo announced.

"Okay, Twizzler Toes, let's run through the rules." Chudd stated. "Hoo here is going to paint some pictures. Buzz in when you think you know what he's painting. One point per correct question. At the end of the round, the one of the most points goes through to the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, the loser doesn't. We play until Hoo runs out of... paint."

"Let's play!" Exclaimed Earl.

Hoo threw the first blob of 'paint' at the board.

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"A Vase?" She guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Don't think so." Chudd replied.

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"An Apple!" He yelled.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd.

Hoo started the next picture.

"Anyone?" Asked Chudd.

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"A Bow and Arrow!" She exclaimed

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd.

Hoo started the next picture.

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"A Vase?" Tom guessed.

**Fart Noise!**

"Nope." Chudd replied.

**Buzz!**

"Samantha!"

"A cup!" She replied.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd.

Hoo started the next picture.

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"A Spider!" He answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd.

Hoo started the next picture.

**Buzz!**

"Tom!"

"A Rabbit!"

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd.

Hoo groaned.

"Hoo out of paint earlier than expected." He said.

"And that's the end of the round!" Announced Chudd. "And, I can reveal that the one going through to The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge is: Tom!"

"I-I did it?" Tom asked.

"Well, good luck to you, Tom." Samantha spoke out.

"Good sportspersonship." Chudd told her. "But, like I'm afraid..."

**YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!**

(Samantha was ejected into The Squashed Bug Station.)

"Alright, now that round three is through, it's time for..."

"CHUDDERS!" Boomed Tony. "Where is the Winter Festival?!"

"We had to move it because the cheering was interrupting the show." Chudd replied. "But, you're still making money from it."

"Oh." Tony replied. "Just get on with the show, Chudders."

Tony walked off.

"...oookay." Chudd said. "Now, let's begin..."

**The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!**

"Tom, after dealing with the loud Winter Festival, and making it through three rounds, it's time for you to face The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge!" Chudd announced. "You've got Ninety Seconds to answer Ten points correctly. Succeed, and you win yourself a fantastic iPod, fail, and you leave with nothing but the smell of Gorilla 'Paint'. How do you feel?"

"Nervous." Tom replied.

"Alright then." Chudd replied. "Now, if you don't know the answer to any of the questions, just shout something silly, and I'll move on."

"Let's play!" Earl exclaimed.

"How many Planets are in our Solar System?" Asked Chudd.

"Eight." Replied Tom.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Who was the latest DLC in Smash Ultimate?"

"Steve from Minecraft." Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What year was Dora The Explorer cancelled?"

"Twenty Fifteen." Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What is Rambo's first name?"

"John." Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "What does TTA stand for?"

"Tiny Toon Adventures." Answered Tom.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Name one of the two remaining characters coming to Kombat Pack 2."

"Rain." Tom answered.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Stop the clock! Okay Tom, you're halfway through The Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge. In Forty Five seconds, you've managed to score Six points. But, Earl is willing to help you out with Earl's Halfway Deal!"

**Earl's Halfway Deal!**

"Hey Tom, so far, you managed to score Six points, so I'm willing to offer you Two extra points, taking your score up to Eight." Earl stated. "However, if you accept, I am also going to take away Twenty of your remaining Forty Five seconds. That'll leave you Twenty Five seconds to score Two points. So, you want it?"

"Earl, I'll take it!" Replied Tom.

"Okay Tom, you now have Twenty Five seconds to score Two points." Stated Chudd. "Let's go! What year will it be next year?"

"Twenty Twenty One." Replied Tom.

**Ding!**

"Correct!" Replied Chudd. "Who invented Fire?"

"Cave people!" Answered Tom.

**Ding!**

"Correct, and you've done it!" Replied Chudd.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Tom, with Ten points in under Ninety Seconds, you are this weeks Skatoony Champion, and winner of the iPod!" Announced Chudd.

"I did it!" Yelled Tom. "I actually did it!"

"Well, that's it for this week, Freezy Feet." Said Chudd. "But, make sure to come back for more Kid VS Cartoon Quizzin' coming your way real soon on..."

**SKATOONY!**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is DiamondPickle994 signing off.**


End file.
